Supergirl and the Legion in: Legion Lost
by Pan202
Summary: After the events of FP, Supergirl has returned to the past and life in the future had returned to normal. But as civil war threatens everything the Legion has worked for, and a traitor is revealed within their own team, what are they to do? Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of my newest fan fiction, 'Legion Lost'. As the title implies, things will be lost with in the Legion and things will be sacrificed for the greater good. Unlike my other fan fiction though I will deal with three very important groups of characters; The 'Twoboot' Legion (Code Five, Andromeda and others), my current Legion (Brainiac Five, Cosmic Boy and such) and the Past Heroes (Supergirl is in the past for most of this). I decided to go full out with this fan fiction, and would like to dedicate it to all those faithful reviewers from Future Perfect. Especially those who have been with me since chapter one; the_violet_rose, and Eleos_Argentum. This is dedicated though to valerie21601 who keeps my muse running. XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters contained with in this fan fiction. They belong to DC and those who created them. I just borrowed the characters. Please don't sue.**

Chapter One:

Paradox 7

Andromeda

We traveled the first part of the journey in silences, Brainiac Five (or Code Five as he was calling himself now) piloting the ship and me co-piloting. When we reached the proper location to set the auto-pilot we did, and I stood up to stretched. Things had been strange between us since he returned to normal, especially now that we were alone together. I longed for things to be like they were before, and wanted so bad just to rest in his arms. His expression of guilt and cold though wasn't that inviting.

"Come on," I said to him, and he turned to look at me slowly. His eyes were cool but pained, almost like he couldn't bring himself to look at me. It annoyed the hell out of me. "Stop focusing on the past, you have to move on."

"I am; leaving that place behind is the first step. The next is forgetting."

"Brainy-"

"Its Code Five now," he said, his tone was cold and cut into me. He stood up and began to make his way out of the room, moving pass me. "I'm going to check a few things in the engine room, I'll be back. Make sure the ship stays on course till I return."

We were going on auto-pilot so there was no danger in that but as he left the room I did decide to stay. What had happened to him? Had the Time Trapper not only twisted his body but his mind as well? I wanted to scream out in frustration and pain. I pulled out a flight ring and looked at one of the holo-vids I had saved.

It had been taking a long time ago, in a long dead universe, when things were simpler. Brainiac Five was still Brainiac Five, and was busy working on his threshold tech he had been messing with for some time. I had snuck into his lab, and his C.O.M.P.U.T.O. had recorded the video. I had slipped in and as he worked I went directly behind him and started to nibble on his ear. He was so focused that for a little while he had no idea what was going on. When he began to enjoy it a little too much though he snapped out of his daze and tried to yell at me. I had distracted him from his important research and messed with him, how dare I? I had replied that it really wasn't a problem at all, and told him that he knew he enjoyed it. He couldn't deny that, but attempted to get back to work. His focus had been shot though and he spent the rest of the time trying to get back at me.

I put my hand over the image, and took a deep breath. I just needed to give him time and space. He would recover even if I had to pound it into him.

Code Five

I couldn't let her know how much I wanted to hold her, wanted to feel her body pressed against mine. I was suffering from a familiar pain, the voices in my mind had returned. They were different then they were before, and this time there was only one. It was Saturn Girl, and she was telling me everything was alright, that I had to go to Paradox 7. What ever this place was it felt like a trap to me. But the first step to getting out of a trap was tripping the trap.

I ran a hand through my hair and made my way over to crew chambers that I had made my own oasis. It was quiet there, and empty, so for a while I would be at peace. Or at least for a few minutes. I walked over to the bed and sat down, forcing myself to stare at the person reflected back at me from the glass. What a tired, warn looking sap was that man, I couldn't even tell that it was me anymore. It looked more like another Coluan I had known back home… What the hell was his name? I couldn't even remember anymore, and I wasn't even sure I remembered ever meeting him. My memory was still foggy.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about that moment when I had accepted the Time Trapper's power? It was in the forefront of my mind, hanging over me like a storm. I pounded my hand into the pillow, screaming out. What the hell was wrong with me!? Why couldn't I be like I was before? I just wanted things to go back to the way they were…

But that was my problem, wasn't it? To busy focusing on the past and not spending enough time on the present. My anger at myself built up again but I forced it down. I couldn't let any part of myself be left open and exposed, not like before. I would guard my emotions to keep them from getting the better of me and if that meant separating myself even a little from Laurel… Then so be it. It would be better for her in the long run anyway.

I returned to the bridge where she was, and found her staring out into space with a distant look in her eyes. When I walked closer to her though she looked over at me, before quickly looking away. She was angry at me I could tell. Maybe because of my refusal to call my self 'Brainiac Five', or that I didn't give her the attention we both craved. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned back to me.

"When we reach Paradox 7, everything will get better. I promise."

"Is that what you promised those who were with you last time you were here? That once you get back to Earth, things would be better?"

"I wasn't here, it was another universe. But I did tell them that."

"You were wrong," she said, her tone sharp. Then her tone turned calm again. "Did you forgive yourself for that?"

"Eventually," I admitted. "But it was hard."

"Its always hard, but you have to do it. But look, we are almost there."

The viewer showed us the advance images of the planet Paradox 7 and I had to admitted, it was beautiful. The purple-blue orb looked like a jewel in the sky, shimmering and full of life. The readings from the planet said it was a world with a breathable atmosphere and filled with life. The readings told of intelligent life but far more interesting was all the forms of unintelligent forms that populated the surface and underground. So many undiscovered creatures filled with so many possibilities it made me feel like my old self for a moment.

"Lets hurry up and land," I said, unaware of what I sounded like. Laurel gave me a strange look, but began to prepare the ship for landing. Flicking a few switches, the ship began to slow down and gently vibrate. Within moments the vibrations became more intense, but I wasn't feeling them. I was picturing all of the wonders awaiting us on the planet bellow.

Andromeda

He had begun to act more like what I remembered when we reached the planet's atmosphere. His eyes were flashing brightly, and that old familiar smile was on his face. I couldn't help but smile myself.

We entered the atmosphere, and already his face had settled back into a more neutral look. I was a little disappointed but I didn't say a word. The planet was one I had never been to, nor had he, but it seemed pretty welcoming. I almost felt as if I was returning to the universe that had been torn away from us, and Saturn Girl was waiting for me. I shook that thought out of my head though, how stupid was that idea?

It took us about thirty minutes to reach the inner atmosphere going at the gentle pace we were going, and a few more minutes to find a proper landing spot. When we landed I took a few minutes to power down the ship and then made my way out. It was surprised for a moment that I had beat him out, but he had once again shifted into that neutral look. I groaned softly.

By the Mother-Goddess, the landscape was beautiful! The ground was covered in a deep blue-green grass, dotted with flowers of all shapes and colors. No to far away was a large pond covered in strange birds of red and green, and further still were forest and then mountains in the far distance. I ran out into the field, laughing as I did in joy. It reminded me of home in some small way. Maybe this could be our new home.

"Brainy, you have to come out and see this! It's amazing!"

I didn't wait for him to come out but took to the sky. I was glad that he had thought to choose a planet close to a yellow sun, so my powers would not be impacted at all. I flew to the pond and disturbed the birds. They took the skies on their multi-colored wings looking like a rainbow. I was in love. I spun around once, twice, then three times in the air before I landed at the edge of the pond. My reflection for a second reminded me of Kara, but that quickly faded.

"There is a town near by," came Querl's voice, but it was cooler then I expected. When I turned to him I noticed he was looking at his finger nails. I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it. What was up with him? "We will stay in the ship for safety reasons until we are absolutely sure that it's safe for us to live among the people. I'm going back to the ship to gather some more readings on the planet then we can go down to the town."

When he entered the ship, I fell back against the grass. I wasn't about to let him ruin my good mood.

It was strange, but it only took him a few minutes to come back out of the ship. He wasn't holding any devices or anything that could help him take readings, but he was looking wildly around. He took to the skies in a rush even before I could grab him. I took off after him.

"What's going on? What did you see?"

"It's them! They're here, Laurel!"

I grabbed his hand, pulling him back. He looked wild again, his eyes shining with something akin to insanity. "Who is it? Make sense to me, Querl."

He grabbed his head for a second, catching his breath before he answered. "It's the founders, Laurel. They are here."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Listen with your mind," he said, his calm quickly returning now that he had taken a moment to gather himself. "Push the rest of your thoughts aside and concentrate on Saturn Girl. Can you hear her?"

I'm still not sure what got me to listen to him. Was it my love for him? What ever it was, I did close my eyes and concentrated and by the mother-goddess I did hear her! She was calling out for us gently, calling us to come home. Follow her thoughts and she would bring us home again. With tears in my eyes I opened them and smiled at Querl.

"Imra survived! I can't believe it!"

"We have to. Come on."

We took off at top speeds, following the though patterns until we felt her getting closer and closer. I felt my heart ruse in my chest, the joy almost going into ecstasy. I couldn't believe it! They had survived! I wanted to hug Querl so tight that he broke in half, but that would have been a bad thing so I didn't. As we traveled closer and closer to the though source, I began to laugh.

We found not Imra though when we reached the end of the path, but a beacon. She had, with the help of the locals or the two other founders had made a beacon of crystal and metal. It was the source of the thought projections which meant they were somewhere near by. Querl looked angry and frustrated, his hands clenched into fist. I put my hands on them, and he turned to me.

"Calm yourself," I told him gently, "they are here we just have to find them. Do you see the forest over there? That would be the perfect place to build a base. Let's check there."

I held his hand as we walked down the hill away from the beacon. The forest was dense and dark, but we found our way easily around in it. It was a present place though, filled with life. Not like so many dead forest that I had found on other worlds. When we were deep into the forest though, a noise caused us both to turn around. A zap of electricity through the air, and a flash of light that turned everything white for just a moment blinded us. When my vision cleared though I saw them, the founders; Garth, Imra and Rokk were really alive.

"By all the moons of Colu, you're all alive!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Future perfect, and I hope that I continue to entertain. I put in a little fake newspaper clip at the end of the fanfiction to tell you how things are going in the U.P. I got inspired to do that because of the 1989 legion (The Five Year Gap legion if anyone doesn't remember the date they came out.) I really like that era of the Legion, and will be pulling some ideas from it. Enjoy, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters contained with in this fan fiction. They belong to DC and those who created them. I just borrowed the characters. Please don't sue.**

Chapter Two:

Reunions and Confrontations

Code Five

I was so shock that for a few moments I couldn't move. My mind had froze up with the shock of it, leaving me slack jawed and looking like an idiot no doubt. They had survived the void. How could they have? Using that thought path though one could question why I had survived. I had no superpower of my own (my mind didn't count) besides the force field I could generate and I hadn't the concentration to put it up at the time. The gears in my mind slipped back into place though after a few moments, but I still didn't trust myself to talk.

"Oh," Laurel said, running over to them. She hugged both Garth and Rokk with passion, and grinned at Imra. "I thought you guys died! Good Grief am I happy to see you!"

I was unable to approach them. The disgust at what I had done thinking they were dead, just to learn they had been alive all this time, settled in my stomach. Imra looked at me with a look of concern. I had probably left my mind wide open and she knew exactly what I was thinking. She took her hand away from Laurel's shoulder and came over to me.

"You don't look happy to see us," she said gently. Unlike the other Saturn Girl I had met, this one was still younger then her and had cut her hair short in a bob. She also wasn't wearing her uniform but a pink strapless dress with boots. I laughed at her words.

"How could you think that? Grief. I am beyond words right now I am so happy."

She smiled at me, placing a hand against my face. It was warm; my skin was probably cool. "You need to lighten up. No matter what you did as the Time Trapper, that is behind you and you are back with us."

My mind had been far more open then I had thought. "How did you know about the Time Trapper?"

"We were watching the final battle," Rokk said, looking at me. He was still holding Laurel in his arms, she wouldn't let him go. "We could guess how the battle was going to go, but we were ready to interfere if we needed to."

Typical Rokk, always ready for what ever could happen, he was always a better leader then most. Kid Quantum has been a great leader but… Maybe she hadn't been lost in the void like the founders had. Maybe we could all be a team again…

And do what exactly, I thought to myself, save Paradox 7 from us?

"Did anyone else survive," Laurel asked, finally letting go of Rokk. She was back to being worried, her smile replaced with a frown.

"Not anyone else as far as we know. Saturn Girl has been setting up the beacons through just incase anyone else had survived so they would be drawn here. We put one recently right on the edge of Earth's solar system."

"So that was why I thought I was hearing voices again," I said, and they looked at me in concern. Especially Laurel who walked over to me and rested her head against my arm, trying to be comforting. It did make me feel a little better. "I thought I was losing my sanity again, and so soon."

"You were not going crazy, and you won't again," Garth said, his eyes flashing.

"We won't let you," Rokk said.

I smiled slightly, and closed my eyes. It was almost like the old days again, and at the moment I couldn't be happier.

Andromeda

It was nice to see Querl happy. With the founders alive and well his mood was bound to improve a little. I put my arm around his arm and grinned at the founders. Imra winked at me. She had always known what kind of a relationship I had with Querl, and had told me to go for it.

"So where are your guys staying," I asked and Rokk slapped his palm against his forehead.

"Oh grief, I almost forgot. You guys were planning to stay out of the ship weren't you? Well there is no need for that because we just completed the new Legion Headquarters."

"Clubhouse," Garth said, but Rokk nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. "Hey, we decided to call it the Clubhouse I was only correcting you."

"Remember don't call it a Clubhouse it sounds…"

"Childish?"

"Well, I like the idea of a Clubhouse," I said. They looked over at me, Querl looking down at me with confusion. "Well, I do. Fuck it, I do!"

"Alright then, the Clubhouse," Rokk said, giving in. It's this way, follow us."

We followed them deeper into the woods, where the sun light came thinly through the gaps in between the leaves. The feeling of comfort had faded a little but still remained a warm feeling in my chest. And Querl was letting me hold his hand again, which did help matters. We made our way up a small hill and when we reached the other side I grinned.

The Clubhouse was wider then the old one was, stretching around the ground never going above the tree line. It was a complexes of buildings of silver and crystal, a type of violet crystal that I had seen on the beacon but no where else. It felt almost like home. I would make it my home.

We entered the main building through the front doors, Rokk using a code word to enter the secure area. The room we entered had clearly built from ruins of Legion World, that had been destroyed with us when we were ripped free from the time line. There were also holo-photo of the lost Legionnaires on the wall. I missed each and every one of them; Kid Quantum, Levitation, Spark, Dream Girl, Ferro, Triad, Wild Fire, Timber Wolf, Apparition, Ultra Boy, Umbra, Shikari, Chameleon… all of them. I put my hand against the picture of Shikari and sighed.

"Its possible they all survived," Rokk said to me. He put his hand against my shoulder and smiled. "I expect to get the first few in a few hours."

I grinned in return at him, thinking about how nice that would be. Having everyone back eventually, where we could be one happy family again and spend all day together. I wanted to laugh at that though, but when I turned to look at Querl, his sober expression made all thoughts of that flee.

"Most are dead, if any survived what happened," he said. He turned away from the images and put his hands in his pockets. "How did you all survive?"

Garth's eyes went cloudy as he thought, and he looked at the ceiling. "I don't really know. All I remember is the void taking us all and then black before I woke up here. It was a while before I found Rokk and Imra."

"I remember a similar thing but I think something reached out to me telepathically," Imra was looking at the images of the lost Legionnaires. "I don't know what it was but he told me that everything was going to be alright."

"You all have been traveling for a while, so why don't you all go to your rooms and get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Imra led us to your rooms, and when Querl had walked into his room, she stopped to talk to me. "What happened with Querl and the Time Trapper, is weighs heavily on his conscious. He doesn't know if he is even worthy to be on this team."

"That is how he is. He has been hard on himself since he regained his sanity. I just want to be with him, to help him, but he has been cold towards me most of the time."

"He needs you more then you know. I can see his mind, and he needs you more than ever. Just wait a little bit, and you will see."

"Alright Imra, I'll do as you say. But it seems stupid as hell to wait."

She smiled at me, and left me alone. To do what, I didn't know. And at that moment I didn't care. The room was warm and the bed was welcoming and so for a while I forgot everything.

**Earth, 31****st**** century**

Saturn Girl

The rebuilding after Imperix was going slow, too slow for anyone's likening. Cosmic boy was never at the HQ, he always off to deal with the rebuilding on harder hit planets and talk to the U.P. about speeding things up. Lighting Lad was here most of the time, but sometimes he would go to Winath to deal with family problems there. His families' farm was going through hard times lately, and he was always ready to respond to a call from them. And I barely saw Brainiac Five around; he was always working in the Lab or with his people. When I did see him though, he was open to me, which was a good sign.

I was sitting on the balcony when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Lighting Lad had returned from his trip to his families farm, and he had brought back with him a wild Clover flower native to his planet. I stood up and kissed him deeply before I turned away.

"Cos is out with the U.P. again, trying to get them to help the rebuilding of the Orlando government. Its not working."

"He is always fighting the good fight," he replied, wrapping his arms around her from behind. His breath was hot against her ear. "Where are the others, the HQ is almost empty."

"Everyone is either at their homes or on leave; Brainiac Five is on Pandora keeping care of his people. What's left of them."

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I won't do it again for a while."

"I'm worried about the team. No one is here and I'm worried it will stay this way."

"You worry too much, everything will be fine."

Maybe I did worry to much, but this time I had a strong feeling that my worry was allowed this time. I had a strong feeling that something was coming, something far more horrible then our last enemy. I did not know what nor whom was coming, but I knew that they would change everything we had ever known. My mind froze at the though, and Lighting Lad looked down at me.

"What?"

"Nothing love, its nothing."

I think Dream Girl would know something more, so I made a mental note to visit her later.

**Paradox 7, 31****st**** century**

???

My mind was spinning with the sound of Saturn Girl's voice calling me, the half remembered dream of another time spinning through my head for the first time in a long time. I could barely stand up, but thankfully Gate's was there to help me steady myself. Gates? But he didn't look like I remembered him at all. He was no longer an insect like creature with a little bird mixed in, but like a normal human being. Then again, I didn't feel like an eight foot tall lizard woman, but I couldn't remember what had happened clearly.

"What in hell had just happened?"

"I gated us here," came Gates reply, and I looked at him funny. He looked like a normal teenage boy with black hair and a normal build. The only thing really strange about him were his eyes, which were green on green and glowed slightly. I looked away again and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Not on Earth, we are in the Lost Galaxy on a planet that didn't exist in our time. Do you hear Saturn Girl, or is that just me?"

"I hear her," I said, looking around. "Why don't we try and find her before some monster comes up to us and claims its Brainiac Five."

We took to the path put out in front of us by Saturn Girl's telepathic voice, talking about random things while we walked. As we traveled, my mind began to clear up. I remembered where I was from, what I had been, and what I was now. I didn't remember my name, but Gates knew it even if he didn't say it, and that was all that mattered. I put a hand around his and together we talked about what had been lost.

We had just entered a clearing when I heard a loud booming voice echo across from all directions, "Move and you will die!"

"Who is there," I called, trying to throw some authority into my voice. It didn't work clearly when I heard the voice laugh.

"Someone who knows who you are and where you're from," the voice was softer this time, and I could tell it was a girl. Gates shook his head before he suddenly vanished. A few seconds later he returned dragging a laughing, giggling Andromeda out with him. "I knew who you were and I thought it would be funny to trick you."

She wrapped her arms around me after Gates let her go, and laughed. "Zoey, I'm so glad to see you here. Rokk was right after all, more of us survived."

Zoey? Yes, that was my name. I remembered now; I am Kinetix of the Legion of Superheroes. It sounded so strange in my mind for a moment. Strange and right, all at the same time, and I grinned at Laurel.

"Come on," she said, letting go of me and wrapping a arm around Gates. "Let's get to HQ and see how everyone is doing."

**The Daily Planet**

**Interlac Edition/November 28, 3009**

**Reporter: Girard Montblanc **

**Earth Staff**

**COSMIC BOY HELPS OUT; COLUAN'S REBUILD**

Always willing to help out those down on their luck, Rokk Krinn of the Legion of Superheroes (better known by his Superhero name of Cosmic Boy) came down to the ruined world of Orlando today to help in the rebuilding efforts and when asked about the other Legionnaires back on their own worlds, he told us they were all doing what was right.

"The Legion prides itself in our efforts to support the innocent and help in more ways then just beating the Supervillains."

This was not the first world Cosmic Boy has visited in resent days. On Thursday he visited the colony of Pandora where his friend Querl Dox (Brainiac Five of the Legion) is helping his people rebuild after their home world imploded after one of the first Imperix attack. The Coluans are using their advance technology to make Pandora as close to their lost home as they can, although it will not replace what they have lost.

When we tried to question Brainiac Five on how he is dealing with the lost of his planet and most of his people, he declined to respond. When we questioned about the disappearances of Supergirl, he simply stated "She has returned to her own time for a period of leave. She is welcome in the Legion when she returns."

The slow rebuilding progress of the planets attacked by Imperix has caused problems in the United Planets. The economy continues to fall, and crime rates on rim worlds continue to rise. Even with the help of the Legion, people fear that it won't be enough. We will continue to report on the story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: the next chapter in this saga and I have to admit that the more I write, the more I want to write. I have decided to put the real plot line details in the next chapter, these first few chapters are to tell you the State of the Universe. Just so you know. Anyway, look also for a new set of shorts to follow the L.E.G.I.O.N. member Stealth, and how Querl came into being. It's about time she got some attention I say.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters contained with in this fan fiction. They belong to DC and those who created them. I just borrowed the characters. Please don't sue.**

Chapter Three:

The Tip of the Iceberg

**Earth, 21st**** century**

Supergirl

My life had returned to a far more normal pace when I returned to the 21st century, but with the normalcy came a sense of… I don't know the right word for it… Loss might be the closest too it_**, **_because I missed my friends in the 31st century. I think most of all I missed how-

"For the love of all that is holy, dunk Kara! Save yourself!"

Quiet it was.

Klade Wilson had taken a large ball of something that looked a lot like piss_**, **_and had thrown it straight at Conner, leaving me still in its path. I did as Rose said, and dove to the right of the incoming ball. It ripped open on the ground, soaking Conner straight to the skin. He glared at Klade, who just grinned cheerfully.

"You'll pay for that, T-Quake!"

"Bring it on!"

While the two boys wrestled each other to the ground, I couldn't help but roll my eyes it had been like this all day- hell all weekend. The Teen Titans had invited me to one of their get_**-**_ together and I had agreed to go to it, mostly because Cassie would be there and I was meaning to talk to her about what had happened in the Future. While in the Future though_**,**_ the Teen Titans had gained a few new members, and some were a little short tempered.

Take Klade Wilson for example, other wise known as Thunderquake. He was the twin brother of Rose Wilson, Ravager, and directly related to Deathstroke the Terminator. Now think of Deathstroke, mix into his power set super strength, lighting powers, and a quick temper and you'll know what I was dealing with. Not that he was all that bad but still… He tended to get on my nerves sometimes.

"You alright Kara," came Cassie's warm voice and I turned to see her standing over me. She offered me her hand and I took it. Standing up, I turned to look around for a moment before I turned back to look at her.

"Your doing well I take it."

Since returning to the past I had learned that a lot had happened since my time in the future. Cassie had almost lost her powers due to the Gods leaving this plane of existence and she had accepted a shady offer from Ares for more power. They had almost lost Superboy when a strange doppelganger from a lost time tried to kill him, claiming he was the real Superboy. It had left her shaken and they had to go to Lex Luthor in order to get him fixed. Luckily Lex agree or Conner would have died.

"I'm doing well enough," she said with a slight smile. Then she put her hand against my arm, looking concerned. "You miss the Legion don't you?"

I couldn't help but blush, turning away. "You know when you join Young Justice, that feeling of belonging you felt? Well that's the way it feels with the Legion. There is a sense that… I don't know. I just feel like no matter what, there is where I truly belong."

"That is something I know too well. It was that way with Young Justice and with the Titans now. You should go back there soon if you feel this way about it."

"I can't yet. Clark- Superman still needs my help. Besides, it's almost my twenty-first birthday so I want to have two birthday parties. One here and-"

"One in the future," she finished, rolling her eyes. "Hera help me, you are something else Kara."

I gave her a bright grin, pushing my hair back as girly as I could. "You know me Cassie, always myself."

"_Supergirl come in,_" came a voice from my communicator, and I touched it lightly.

"I'm here, Green Arrow, what's up?"

"_We got a live one down here,_" his voice came back without any worry or any concern, which made me feel better. "_You better get down here and pacify the little Fury._"

"Be right there." I turned to Cassie, and grinned. "Well, duty calls. Be back hopefully quick enough to catch the Karaoke night Gar set up."

"See ya."

**Pandora, the 31****st**** Century**

Brainiac Five

The last few months had gone by slow and dull, the sleep cycles the only thing that really marked the passing of days. I spent my days helping my people restore what they could of Colu. What I had taken away from them, it was the least I could do. It didn't help with the occurring feeling of guilt that some times racked my mind during the night. I would wander the corridors of the colony and would end up in the same place very night; the mess.

"Salutations Querl."

During the times that I did allow myself to eat, Shurn Nux would always be there to greet me. She was there to greet me when I first came to the colony and one of the few people who didn't seem to view me as a freak because of my blood line. It was comforting and confusing all at the same time. When I saw her now I was reminded of the logic games we use to play. We would try to out smart each other by creating 4D math equations so hard that we would take days to complete them, even if we had made them for our selves. I was reminded though of how much she ha d changed over the years. While I had gone to Earth, she had reminded on Colu. Even now as I looked at her, dressed in her neutral gray robe that fitted to her form, her hair cut short, I was reminded of how she had changed.

"Salutations Shurn, how are things with you today?"

A normal, functional response was all I seemed to give now a days. With out the Legion to keep me grounded, I found myself falling back into old habits. Keeping an emotion distances from everyone for example was becoming more and more a habit, against my will at some points. Even as I stared at Shurn with her warm smile and warm eyes, all I wanted her to do was go away.

"The people are doing well, so I am doing the same. But what about you, Querl, you seem ill at ease."

"I am doing fine. As you said, as long as the people are well, I am well."

She didn't let me off so easily and took my hand in hers. It was cool. "You miss the Kryptonian, do you not?"

I pulled away, trying to keep my face expressionless. "Why would I?"

"You were in love with her. You are still in love with her_**, **_an illogical emotion."

I would never admit it out loud, especially to her. We might have been childhood playmates but I didn't trust her enough to keep her mouth shut. It would end up like that time I had told her I was going to Earth and by the time I actually left, the whole world knew. It was at that moment though_**t**_I realize why I was keeping everyone on Pandora at an emotional arm's length; because they didn't really understand the ways my emotions worked. Hell, they barely had any emotions after being on Colu and with her people for so long. It was all logic and no…

I had to stop going into a tangent in my own mind.

"I'm going back to the lab_**, **_to finish the converters."

And with that, I left her to her meal. I hoped she wouldn't follow me. When I arrived in the lab however, I found a strange envelope sitting on my desk. It had my name but no other identifying marks on it telling me where it came from or from whom. Despite my misgivings, curiosity won out and I opened it. Inside was a simple black paper with red writing, an equation for something. On the top of the page was a line that said;

"Solve this if you can Brainiac Five."

Of course as I peered over it, I wanted too. It was hard for me to not take a challenge, especially a mental challenge. But I had something else that needed to be done, so I put the paper away for now. Rond probably sent it to me, trying to give me a challenge and to tell me that he was thinking about me. I took out the communicator I had been working on and waited for the response from the other side, telling me the one I wanted to talk to there had the other communicator.

**Earth, 21****st**** century**

Supergirl

"In the name of Darksied, you shall fall!"

"Like to see you try, lady."

The Female Furies were Darkseid's enforcers sent to Earth to apparently cause as much destruction as they can. His plans were normally more thought out, but this could only be the tip of the iceberg. The Dark God was anything but stupid.

I got there just as Ollie was thrown into a bus by Stompa, who laughed before she caught sight of me. It was enough to send her into a fury, and the rest of them Furies into a rage as well. Ollie stood up and shook his head at me.

"Good timing, you got here just in time for the real party."

I smiled at him for a moment until Lashina's steel bands wrapped around me, forcing me to the ground. She grinned evilly at me, but luckily was knocked away from me by Kyle's power ring. The bands loosened on me the thinnest bit, but it was enough for me to get them off. I threw Wunda away from the battle field; she was getting ready to hit Kyle in the back.

"Thanks GL," I said, grinning at Kyle. He returned the smile and helped me repel another attack from Lashina. Together we managed to pull her into Wunda. They were getting beaten by the four of us. The Martian Manhunter took Stompa and threw her against a car.

"This was fun but Granny is calling," Lashina said, waving a hand. A thunderous noise filled the air, and behind the three Furies a hole tore in the Earth. A boom tube they called it, the New God's way of traveling long distances really quick. I allowed them to leave though; going to visit Apokolips wasn't exactly on my list of things to do today. Going home was though, and I thought about making a quick visit home before heading back to Titans Tower.

"That was oddly easy," Kyle said, rubbing his head. "Not that I'm complaining but usually it takes more of us to take even three of them down."

"I understand your uneasiness, I too sense something was wrong with the situation," The Martian Manhunter said, turning his red eyes towards me. "What do you think Supergirl?"

"I think they were testing us."

"For what, do you think they were testing us for?"

I crossed my arms across my chest, thinking about it. Why would they be testing us? Were they testing our defenses? That had to be it. Planning for the next Darkseid attack no doubt and I shook my head. I did not want to see Darkseid ever again. Kyle was thinking the same thing.

"Next JLA meeting we have to talk to everyone about the possibility of seeing Darkseid again. Who knows that he has in mind?"

"You are free to go when ever you wish too," Jonn said to me and I grinned at him. He knew where I had been before the big attack no doubt.

"Just call me when you need me," I told them all firmly, before I took off. I decided I should go home, if just to check the mail and see how Streaky was doing.

Lana Lang had given me an apartment to call my own, knowing how bad it was for me out in the public. It was my own little Fortress of Solitude, though I was never completely alone. Streaky, my cat was there and I had so many pictures on the walls of all my friends and the people I had met over the years that it was a very welcoming place to come to each day.

When I arrived at the apartment today, Streaky was waiting for me right beside the door. She gave a sharp mew at my entrance_**s **_and rubbed her furry body against my leg. "Oh hey Streaky, how are you doing? You want your food don't you?"

After I got Streaky her food, I found the mail _**that**_ Lana had been nice enough to leave for me. There were several letters from random people and some bills, a nice package from Lyda_**, **_but what caught my attention was a small book like package. It said it was from someone I didn't know, a_**n**_ Earl Docks. I carefully used my X-ray vision to peer through the package and inside was a strange little projector like device. I opened it up and placed it on the table in front of me. It lit up when I touched it again_**, **_and the crystal on the top of the device projected a holographic image into the air.

At first the image was blurry and distorted, but the voice that came from the projection was very familiar. "Can you hear me Kara? Sorry if the image is having trouble coming in, I'm testing a new type of communication device able to break through the time barrier. It still has a few bugs."

The image cleared and sharpened, showing Querl Dox staring at me through the holo-image. I grinned at the image and he smiled back. "Querl! It's great to hear from you, I thought I would have to wait to talk to you when I come back to the future. Seems you're one step ahead of me, as always_**;**_ but how are you doing?"

"Things in the United Planets are going slow, slower then I would and anyone would like. Rebuilding is being delayed because of lack of money or lack of support. I don't know where half the Legion is because I haven't been on Earth for a few months."

"You've been with your people?"

He looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"I just thought you would want to be with them after the battle ended. That's where I would be anyway_**, **_with my people." I gave him another smile, wanting him not to be in the 31st century but back with me in the 21st. It made my heart ache knowing we were so far away from each other_**, **_but at least I could see his face and know he was alright.

"I have been with my people. I have been helping them locate a planet were they can begin the rebuilding of the race. It has been interesting to be with my people again." He could barely disguise the sarcastic tone to his words. He then rolled his eyes at some internal thought and turned back to me. "We are adding some more members to our team."

"And who are they?"

"A Wildfire from Earth, Polar Boy managed to get into the Legion finally much to Lighting Lad's surprise, and Mysa or the White Witch from Sorcerer's World. She is Dream Girl's sister, do you know? She was born without her people's innate ability to see the future and instead was gifted with magic. It is quite an__interesting story."

"Sounds interesting," I murmured softly_**,**_ and leaned in closer to the image. "I wish you were really here, Querl. I miss you."

"I miss you too," he replied softly as well_**,**_ his face opening up for a moment. There was an emotion there I recognized, and I felt my heart fluttered in my chest at the sight of it. "You will be back soon though, will you not? And I will be calling weekly now to make sure thateverything is going alright there."

"I will be back soon as Superman figures out what is going on here. Something is going sour with the New Gods and we don't want to be caught in the cross fire when everything falls apart. After that though, I'm all yours."

He blushed at the choice of words but nodded. "Can't wait. I'll talk to you again soon. Till then I-"

"Love you, Querl."

"Love you too Kara," he said, and the image disappeared. I was left with a sort of satisfying feeling in my chest but it was quickly faded under the knowledge that I wouldn't be seeing him face to face in a while. But I did have those weekly talks to look forward to, so I wasn't that disappointed. I just…

Missed him.

**The Daily Planet**

**English Edition/March 13, 2010**

**Reporter: Lois Lane**

**Metropolis Edition **

**SUPERGIRL MAKES HER RETURN, TAKES IT ALL WITH A SMILE**

Despite how the city and the public has treated her before, Supergirl made her return to public superhero status helping the Justice League deal with the treat of Parasite who was trying to take down a power planet yesterday. When Green Arrow and the Green Lantern were almost killed by a falling piece of debris, Supergirl came in and flew them to safety. She then proceeded to take on Parasite and with the help of the rest of the League, took him to jail yet again.

I questioned her on her decision to return to the pubic spot light and where she had been for the past five months and she was kind enough to answer my questions.

"I was helping while taking a little break from Metropolis," she told me, a warm smile on her face. "Made some new friends, saved some people_**, **_and learned a few things. I decided to come back because Superman needed my help_**, **_and I would never let him down."

Public support for Supergirl has grown since her return, disproving the legendary 'Why the world doesn't need Supergirl' article of 2008, written by Cat Grant of the Daily Planet. With the people finally getting behind her, things seem to be looking up for Supergirl. Let's just hope they stay that way, because in my opinion, the world does need a Supergirl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Revolution

**Earth, 31****st ****century**

Saturn Girl

The news from Braal was grim. The riots that had broken out four days ago had lead to the death of the current president of Braal, and had left the world in a state of anarchy. Cosmic Boy tried to contact his brother only to have the Daily Planet find out what was going on with Pol before he did. When Cos told me the news about his brother I couldn't believe it.

His brother was the current leader of the Braal Liberation Front.

It had been his idea to lead the attack against the president of Braal and have him killed. It had been his idea to form the group in the first place, in order to take Braal back from the corrupt politicians that were draining the planet dry, as he put it. What ever had happened to the calm, stable boy I had known before? He had vanished inside of a radical, calling for change.

"I'm worried about Pol," Cos said, his arms crossed. He had been quiet for almost a week now, since returning from Orlando and hearing the news. I had never seen his mind so dark though. It rippled with ill-will. "Something has gotten to him. He never really liked the government but he was never this out spoken. I have to go to Braal."

"We'll go with you," Lighting Lad said, standing up. I took his hand in mine and nodded at Cos .

"Yes, Cos, you shouldn't face this alone."

"Guys, I appreciate the offer, but you need to stay here. The Khund have been pressing forward again and I need someone here to rally the Legion if they attack."

"But-"

No butts," he growled, looking more determined then ever. I had a strange feeling that things were going to change because of this. The state of the universe was changing and far too fast. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he wasn't going to have it. "You two will stay here and I will go to Braal. I'll keep in contact."

He left in the meeting room, I was still holding onto Lighting Lad's hand. My sense of foreboding hadn't faded in the thinnest. I wanted it to leave me alone, to be replaced with a positive emotion. It was slow to coming. Slowly Dream Girl walked into the room, her own face grim. She wasn't in her uniform today but a simple white dress, her silver hair up in a pony tail.

"Rokk left, didn't he?"

"Yes."

She looked at Lighting Lad, and shook her head. "You should have tried harder to keep him here," she told us. She moved to the other side of the room to the pictures of the Legionnaires symbols that lined the walls. She touched Supergirl's symbol with trembling hands before she turned to us again.

"We must beware the darkness inside our own hearts and one of our most loyal members in the weeks to come."

"What do you mean," Lighting Lad asked, standing back up. Normally Dream Girl was clearer than she was being now but she just seemed unwilling to answer us at the moment. She left the room with out saying another word.

"What was that all about," Garth muttered, shaking his head. The worry in my mind had only grown. Crossing my arms, I turned towards the symbols myself. One of them was missing I noticed, it was Brainiac Five's symbol. My worried continued to grow.

**Paradox 7, the 31****st**** century**

Andromeda

There was something so nice in reuniting with old friends. Maybe it as in all the times that we had shared together or maybe it was in all the fun we had together in the past. Maybe though it could have been in the way that we thought everyone had died in the destruction of our Universe.

What ever it was though, I couldn't help but be saddened by the fact we haven't found everyone. I doubt we ever would. I had to keep negative thoughts out of my mind though, and focus on the good.

We arrived back at HQ just as everyone was waking up. I had gotten up early for a flight around the area, just a little patrol, and I was glad I did. When I got them inside Garth, Imra and Rokk were already up, talking to each other in low voices trying not to wake Querl up. When they saw who I had brought along though their faces broke into smiles and they ran over.

"Zoey! And who is…"

"Gates," Zoey said, smiling at him. The holo-image he had set up faded and the Gates that we all knew well reappeared. His bird like face broke into a smile.

"_Grief it's great to see you all but where is Brainiac Five_?" Gate's eyes flashed brightly.

"He's still resting," Rokk said, "Imra put him into a deep sleep because he couldn't get to sleep himself. He was exhausted from what she told me."

Imra was holding onto both Zoey's hand and Gates, but she was looking closely at the red haired girl. Actually she was more like a woman now, having lost all that innocents in her eyes. "How did you get back into your normal form?"

"I have no idea really. All I remember is a strange energy and a warmth and then… nothing. I woke up on I think it was Earth but I really don't remember. The last year has been a blur."

"_It was the same for me. When I was nearly killed by the Science Police over a misunderstanding, I found someone willing to help me. That is where I got the holo-projector. It's from the illusionist on Orlando apparently." _

There was a sound from upstairs and I saw Querl coming down the stairs. For a moment he paused, half way up, and just stared at his old teammates. Then he finished his walk down and smiled at them. The smile showed more emotion then his mannerisms did at this point.

"You survived, you're here. This is amazing. How could it be that any more of us survived do you think?"

He sounded like the old Brainy when he said that, his eyes flashing brightly. Zoey was staring up at him a little baffled. Then again the last time she saw him he had been shorter than her and apparently younger. She reached over and touched his hair. "Wow Brainy, you have changed."

"I could say the same about you," he said in good humor. "Your Terra form is gone but maybe that explains why you survived. You might have used the last of your energy as a Terra form to save yourself. Self preservation."

"We should leave those thoughts for now and figure out what we are doing, now that everyone is starting to get together again."

Saturn Girl always had it together, and I was very glad she was here. Cosmic Boy had turned away, staring at the pictures of the lost Legionaries. I noticed he was looking at one in particular; Kid Quantum. I wanted to tell him that everything would be fine that he could see her again, but I couldn't be sure so I kept my mouth shut. He looked away from the wall and back over to us.

"I say we get back to work, doing what we do best. Saving the world. Earth belongs to this universe's Legion, not to us. Paradox 7 is our home now and we must protect it."

"Back to work then," Querl said, and made his way to the mess hall.

**Braal, 31****st**** Century**

Cosmic Boy

Braal would never be the same after what Imperix did to it. The economy had slipped into the greatest depression in centuries, leaving thousands without jobs, without food, without anything they needed in order to survive. The rebuilding was going on far too slow, and now everyone was suffering for it. Even my own brother was suffering for it. 

Braal had never been that economically stable. For a long time the only thing my homeworld was known for was Mangoball and for being poor. The world was wild from a young age, and really wasn't meant to support life in the first place. My people came and stripped what little resources existed in soil, but even after that we stayed and the world never really recovered. Even before Imperix attacked things were never good here.

I felt like an idiot.

The shuttle came to a stop right outside the capital, where the Braalian Liberation Front, the B.L.F. met me with charged plasma guns and tanks. If I had wanted to take them down I couldn't have, not on my own, and I suddenly realized that it might have been a better idea to have Garth and Imra come along. Too late for that.

"Welcome back to Braal brother," came a voice from deep in the crowd and as the people parted to get out of his way I saw my brother come up. He had changed greatly from when I had last seen him He looked almost royal, with a strange hint of either madness or purpose in his eyes. Maybe it was a little bit of both. He wore the colors of the B.L.F., purple uniforms with a silver stud place carefully on a band on his right arm. It looked a little 20th century to me, almost Nazi like.

"Pol, what is going on here? Why did you kill the president?"

"The president was important to the U.P.; we needed to show them that we are willing to do anything in order to make changes happen. Braal is now under the control of those who should control it, her people. But you didn't just come back to Braal for that did you?"

"I wanted to see if my brother was alright." That I meant, full heartedly. My brother and I use to be really close, even more so when I joined the Legion. He used to look up to me as a hero, idolize me. But then a few years back we began to float apart until we didn't talk to each other anymore. I got so caught up in leading the Legion that I couldn't keep up with him. One of many things I regretted.

"I'm more then alright, Rokk. I found my direction. When you left me here on Braal for the Legion, I was lost inside. I didn't know what I was going to do so I pushed you away from me. But now I realize that was a bad idea. I needed you Rokk, Braal needs you. Join us Rokk and together we will bring normalcy back to Braal."

"I won't join your Liberation Front, I am with the Legion. Always will be."

Pol smiled at that, his eyes shining almost red in the fading light. The sun was going down and as it did I become aware that something was wrong with him. Something was horribly wrong with Pol. He reached his arm out, as the shadows hit him and for a moment I saw… I can't really describe it. Pure power maybe, with darkness floating around it, and his hand began to glow.

"You better run for it Rokk, before I decide to **blow your fucking head right off.**"

His voice changed for a moment, becoming deeper and more monstrous. In those few seconds before he fired I did run, taking off with help of my flight ring towards the ship. He managed to hit me in the back right before I entered the ship, knocking me into the control panel. I hit the engines and got off the blasted world. What the hell happened?

I rested my hand on the monitor, taking several deep breaths. I realized now that without my knowing it, my brother had been pulled away from me. He had been manipulated and before he knew it he had fallen in with this group. Andinhad become their leader.

I had lost him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back to Legion Lost, and this is where things get interesting. The reforming Legion of the Twoboot universe must work together to solve the crime of a murdered gang lord, only to find a greater evil. Green Arrow and Supergirl bond, and Brainiac Five returns to the Legion. And about chapter four, I'm not bashing Cosmic Boy just showing how strong of a person and a leader he is because he won't break down, although he could and some people would. He will stay strong, because he's Cos. Next chapter this fan fiction changes into an M rated fan fiction. Enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legion of Superheroes, Green Arrow, nor any of the other DC characters I put into this fan fiction. They belong to DC and Warner Brothers. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Five

Murder and Shadows

**Paradox 7, the 31****st**** century**

Code Five

The aroma of the room was that of burning meat and hair. The smell filled the room and stretched into the area beyond, keeping the Kwai far away from the scene. It was even enough to keep Laurel out, but then again I don't think it was just the smell keeping her away.

The man in front of me had been a gang lord, leader of a group of people using a familiar system of rule as the Credo. He had been either killing people or bring them under his control for the last five years but then he suddenly died. The Kwai told us that he wasn't dead but had just past on to his next body, leaving his last body mummified and rotting.

"So what is the word, Code?"

"According to the data and evidences this man has dead for at least twenty four hours, his body drained of all liquids and nutrients to support life. There also appears to be no sign of struggle which means he either did this willingly or unknowingly."

Rokk didn't look directly at the body, but listened to my observations closely. For a moment he just stared down at the readings from his omicron before he turned to me. "What did he go by?"

"Mercer. But recently he changed his name to The Black."

"I'm getting the same message telepathically from all these people," Imra said, shivering. "He was something not from this world but far beyond. He was a god to these people."

I suppressed the grin that wanted to break across my face, and turned away from her and towards the body, taking more readings. A god to these people huh? The Kwai were just like humanity, when they were unable to understand things in the past they would label natural phenomena as gods. Zeus for storms and lighting, Poseidon as the Ocean and Seas, and Hades as Death; and there were more all around if you looked at the mythology of Earth just briefly. Of course the Gods of Earth were far more real than this Mercer's fellows delusions of godhood ever were, I knew that. But still, it brought a familiar sarcasm back into my mind.

"Maybe to them but not to me," I said instead, turning around towards her again. "Who do they believe is the new Black?"

"They want to take us to him. Apparently he has known we were coming for a long time and would like to talk to us right away."

I narrowed my eyes but turned to Rokk. He looked strangelike the moment right before the final battle with the Fatal Five-Hundred. It was a haunted look, one of a man who knew that something was about to change him forever and someone could die. Then it vanished.

"Tell them we will go."

The Kwai met us as soon as we outside of them room, a few of them going inside of the room to prepare the corpse for burning. The chief of the Kwai who called this planet home was Nari Lonestar, a tall warrior with soft gray skin and green hair she reminded a lot of Shikari. Nari though was sharper in look and had a short of predatory look. She reminded me more of another Kwai we had met, but I could not remember his name to save the life of me.

We were lead into the hollow of the Great Tree, a willow of green and silver growths that reached fifty stories at its top. A great tree by any standards and by far the largest tree I have ever seen in my life. Laurel grabbed my arm for a moment and pointed up into the hollow of the tree and I saw more Kwai than I have ever seen in my life. It almost looked like there were a million of them up in the hollows of the tree and on the perches the Kwai had built themselves. They were of all colors, shapes and sizes but they all had the same gold eyes that glittered down at me from above.

They shifted their gaze at the same time as I did, just as we reached one of the central chambers. It was dark inside the room the only lights, two torches, barely lit up the space around them let alone the whole room. I could still see the man sitting on the throne, and what a throne. It was made of bone and crystal so you couldn't tell were the bone ended and the crystal began. The man himself was a Kwai, but he was built like The Persuader. He wore armor over his own natural plating decorated with skulls on the shoulders and spikes. Lots of spikes. He looked over at us and waved at Nari.

"Leave us. I want to talk to them alone."

She bowed to him, and left through the door restoring the cloth over the door. When I turned back he had stood up and had walked over towards the torch to the left of the throne. When he spoke again his voice was deep, and darker than before.

"No doubt you want to know about Mercer and what happened to him."

"If you do have any information that could help us find who caused his mummification. It wasn't the first time it happened and it won't be the last," Rokk said. "But if I could get your name…"

The man turned to us again and smiled. It sent chills up my spine, but it wasn't just the smile that did it. There was something about his eyes, something horrible and dark, but oh so familiar.

"You may call me the Black, or Black if it is simpler for you to say. But about Mercer, he gave himself willingly, and died painlessly believe me. I was there. I was him before I came into this body."

"And how long have you been among the Kwai?"

I was glad Rokk was doing the talking because by this point I was beyond words. I knew who this Black person was. I just knew it. I felt his presences in my mind like the insanity of the Time Trapper, burning my mind and threatening to take it over. I held it back though and tried to name it. If I could name his presences, remember who it was, then I would be able to fight back. I looked at Laurel who looked like she was about to throw up and then to Imra who looked angry. Garth put a hand on my shoulder and muttered;

"It happened right after Universo, don't you remember because I do. It was right after I came back."

I had it. I knew who it was. In that moment the Black turned to me and I knew one thing.

We were not making it out of this tree alive.

**Earth, the 21****st**** century**

Supergirl

I found waiting for the next message from Querl to be the hardest week of my life. I couldn't find enough things to keep myself entertained and I did try just about everything. I hung out with Tim, joined the Teen Titans on a mission to the H.I.V.E.'s new HQ, went to Oa and talked rings with Hal Jordan, even went to the bat cave to see how Bruce was doing. Finally though Ollie paid me a visit and for a little while the thought of the message was forgotten.

"I heard you went everywhere this week Kara," Ollie said, helping himself to a can of coke from the fridge, smiling. I sat on the stool of my mini-bar, watching him with a smile of my own.

"I'm waiting to get a call from a friend," I said, and he looked back at me. His smile had gone from happy to impish.

"Yeah, and when I go home I'm just looking forward to Di's cooking."

I blushed but shook my head. "No way. I'm not letting you win this one."

"And I'm not looking forward to those long days in-"

"I'm not listening!"

"She'll be wearing those-"

"Shut up! Alright, I'm waiting for a call from Querl."

"Brainiac Five huh," Ollie said and sat down by me. "He's the guy that pulled you into the future isn't he?"

"He needed my help but yeah, he was the one."

"You're going back to the future to be with him huh?"

I bit my lip. Now that was the question. I looked out the window and watched the cars pass by in the busy city, shaking my head I knew it would come up; someone would notice my true reason for wanting to go back to the Future. It wasn't just the Legion, wasn't just the feeling that I belonged, it was… him. Querl and I had gone through so much in the short time I was there with him but even then we formed a bond so strong, well, I didn't want to break it. Ollie wrapped an arm around me before I had a chance to answer and rested his chin against the top of my head.

"I would do the same thing, Kara. Follow your heart and it won't lead you wrong."

It brought a tear to my eye, I couldn't help it. He let go of me and smiled at me. "So tell me, how did Hal seem to be doing these days?"

**Earth, the 31****st**** century**

Saturn Girl

I met Brainiac Five in the hanger bay, the strange sense of foreboding returning with a vengeance. I thought I was finally over it, but it wasn't the case. Never the less I held my look of calm as I waited, watching the cruiser come to a rest and the fog of the engines come to a rest. The door finally opened after a few minutes but it took a few more for Brainy to finally leave the ship, waving a hand back into the ship at one of the Coluan's that had followed him to Earth. He was telling her to stop arguing over some science that he had pretty much perfected before he turned towards me and I saw it.

There was a shadow in his eyes that made the sense of foreboding deepen so much. Something was going to happen change right here, today, and there was nothing I could do about it. Instead of letting it darken my spirit though I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him in a deep hug. He went stiff in my arms for just a moment but then returned the hug, and then pulled back.

"I heard what happened on Braal, is Cosmic Boy alright?"

I walked back with him into Legion HQ, but I was still smiling. Down to work once again, but I knew it was coming. "He's fine. A burn on his back but he seems to be recovering just fine. Physically that is, but emotionally he isn't doing as well."

"What happened to Pol?"

"He became the leader of the Braal Liberation Front, and killed the president of their world. I don't know how he turned into the man he is now or how he was able to hurt his brother like he did. It wasn't a laser blast and he won't tell me how it happened. I'm worried. Garth is more worried though."

"Garth is his best friend," he muttered but shook his head. "We'll figure it out soon though, but until then I would like to show you something I managed to finish while on Pandora. Come on."

He was full of all sorts of energy today. He rushed into the lab, I only was able to keep up thanks to all the training I put myself through everyday. When were inside the lab he pulled a strange looking projector from his bag and began to mess with it. It was jet black in color with red and blue crystal like lights protruding from the surface. There were also groves that seemed to be bottoms that as he pushed, made it come to life. As he messed with it I noticed something else had fallen out of his bag, a piece of black paper. When I reached for it though, Brainy snatched it from me.

"It's just something someone sent to me," he said, his tone was defensive. "I just started going over it and till I'm done I don't want anyone to look at it."

"Oh alright, what ever you want Brainy. So what is this you want to show me?"

"It's a communicator that can pierce the time barrier and it's a set. With it you can talk to someone from the past, like Supergirl, as long as they have the other communicator. I already tried and it worked. Tomorrow I plan to call her again if you want to talk to her too."

"That would be great."

I couldn't get the image of his expression when he took the paper from me out of my head, but I couldn't figure out why. It wasn't unlike the other times I had managed to catch a glimpse at one of the plans for something he was trying to make. He always got this way then why did this strike me so hard I blinked and it was gone again.

"Come on, let's go see Cos. He wanted to see you when you came back."

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of Legion Lost and I'm not exactly sure when I am going to turn this into an M rated fiction. It's hard because I don't want to go too dark and get crappy. But it should be alright. Anyway in this chapter the big bad is revealed and it may or not be the person you think it is, Dream Girl gets a few scenes, and Brainiac Five goes crazy. Sound like fun? Well, let's begin! Oh yes, please read and review!**

**And I would like to thank my beta reader; Valerie of Pink, Green and Elemental fame! Thanks so much for helping me make my Fanfiction work! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Superheroes, any DC Characters in general nor any thing involving WB. I just used the characters for a bit of fun, please do not sue.**

Chapter Six

Day Dreams and Fantasies

**Naltor, the 31****st**** century**

Dream Girl

My dreams always were a way of seeing the future. They were foretellers of good things and bad things, helping to me save the people I cared about. Even at the most clear my dreams are always confused and slightly miss leading. Through the years I have managed to learn ways of seeing the truth in the dreams over the years, shifting through the confusion to find the truth. But there was no denying what I saw in my dreams now.

The Darkness of some great evil was looming on the horizon, clouding my dreams and at times eclipsing them. What I did manage to see were Fire Pits and bodies of Legionaries and heroes I recognized from holo-vids scattered about the ground. I saw the Traitor unwillingly kill the one closest to him and a green flash in his hand. More often then not I woke from these dreams in a cold sweet, screaming.

Saturn Girl should know, and I would tell her soon. But I didn't want to worry her so I kept the knowledge to myself. Seeing the Future was always a mix blessing, but at least I wasn't the only one who could. When I spoke to the High Seer about the dreams he said he too was having them.

"He is returning from the Crisis and from the fall. He will be stronger this time. But I do see hope."

"Will we be able to do anything against him," I asked him, and he took a moment to think. Then he nodded.

"My dreams suggest a union of two groups, and the return of Supergirl from the past. You have to bring her back, but it will not be the Legion that does it."

I went back to my homeworld to seek the clarity and I did get that, but I also was left with more questions than answers. As I made my way back to Legion HQ, I made myself promise that I would tell Saturn Girl about it and make contact with the other Brainiac Five.

**Paradox 7, the 31****st**** century**

Andromeda

He was here. Darkseid was here and he was ready for us. Even in the Kwai form he was in he was far more powerful than me, and he cut through us like heat vision through steel. He had already taken out Rokk and was coming for me next. Imra was trying to take him with her mind powers but she was hurting herself. For a moment I was scared of him, but then my mind snapped into full gear and I charged.

He grabbed my fist before I could land my blow, and snapped my arm with a flick of his wrist. I screamed out in pain but used my other hand to punch him in the side. I didn't move an inch but he looked at me in what could have been amusement before he threw me to the ground in front of him. He then turned towards Imra.

"Your mind is weak. You could never handle the mind of a New God."

She suddenly went limp, falling face first to the ground. Garth let lose a cry and flew at Darkseid only to get thrown away and landing by Imra. For a moment he looked around at us before he turned and looked at Querl. He wasn't able to do anything against something like the Dark God and he seem to know that. He seemed to be thinking of his options, looking around carefully. Then, finding none, and looked towards Darkseid again.

"You all do not belong in this universe. You are variables, and outcasts from you own universe. Wanderers who do nothing but take up room and pose a problem to my future plans. But none more than you Querl Dox, your time as a Time Trapper cause things to happen that I did not want. You have to pay for that."

His eyes glowed with the tell-tale sign that he was getting his Omega Beams ready to strike but before I could get up and help him hundreds of golden balls of energy stuck him from behind. He stumbled a few steps forward and turned towards the source of the attack, giving me enough time to get to Querl. He though wasn't looking at me, but was looking up into the limbs of the tree. When I turned I saw something I wasn't expecting.

Kid Quantum had Darkseid stumbling back, using her energies to pushhim further and further back. I knew she couldn't do it for too much longer but Rokk was already on it. He helped push Darkseid back and gave us enough time to grab Imra and get Garth before flying out of there. They followed us soon after and we flew as fast as we could from the Kwai Great Tree. In the moments after the attack my broken arm finally began to hurt and I growled in anger at the thought that he was here.

"What the hell was that," Garth yelled. We landed in the forest around the base and set Imra down on the ground. She was out cold.

"That was Darkseid," Rokk told him, sounding dead.

"Yeah I know that but how the hell is he here now? Didn'tBatman supposed to kill him in that Crisis that happened in the 21st century?"

"Suppose is the critical word in your sentence," Querl said, shaking his head. He looked more disturbed by the encounter than any of us did. "Gods don't die in the normal sense, even New Gods. Yes they were killed in the Death of the New Gods event in the 20th century but even then their souls survived. If they had been given enough time and where ever their souls are now, they would come back."

"I thought they returned to the Source," Jazmin said, grabbing Rokk before he could fall over. He was pale, and had a dead sort of look in his eyes before he realized who was holding him up. He didn't say a word but close his eyes. I could tell he was holding back tears of joy.

"Some did," Querl said, pulling out his omicron. "But they came back in a form a few years after the Crisis to my knowledge. Right around the…"

An explosion ripped through the forest in front of us, directly in the direction of the Legion HQ. Darkseid was moving quickly against us, quicker than I thought he would and I could only see one way of getting out of here. Looking over at Querl I pointed in the direction of the ship and he nodded in agreement. We signaled to the others and took to the air, flying towards the mountains were we had left our ship. Zoey and Gates met up with us, telling us that they had seen him too, but I was just glad they had survived. I wouldn't question where they were at the time of the explosion, I didn't care. All that matter was making it to the ship and getting out of here.

"If he is in a Kwai body, he can track us," Querl said, loud over the sound of the air rushing past. "Where will we go?"

"Can he track us through time," I asked and he gave me a puzzled look.

"I don't know."

"It's worth the risk," Rokk said, taking us lower as we reached the pond by the ship. "We will head back to the 21st century and find Supergirl. We need her back in this time."

**Earth, the 31****st**** century**

Dream Girl

Before I even got to Legion HQ, I was approached by a young woman I recognize. I had seen her before in my dreams but seeing her now, right in front of me, she became real finally. She looked at me for a moment before she walked a little closer and said;

"Dreaming Legion, I have found you finally in this world. I must speak to you. The paths are turning darker."

I looked her over for a moment before I took her hand in mine and began to lead her to Legion HQ. She thought she was so alone in this universe, this Shikari Lonestar. She had the look of a young human woman mixed with a dragon fly. Her long green hair was held back in a pony tail, a few strands fell around her face framing it nicely. Her skin was a soft gray and her eyes were a bright gold and insect like. She was wearing a red jumper with some of the flesh on her arms, stomach and legs exposed, with a major part of her back expose so her wings could expand and retract at will.

"I know the same with my dreams. I am glad you found me though. Your tracking powers will come in handy really soon."

Shikari nodded, looking at the ground as we walked. She was so sad my heart hurt seeing her that way. I let go of her hand and smiled.

"Brainiac Five and Andromeda of your Legion are still alive."

She looked at me and smiled. It warmed her features and made her look younger. "Thank the path; I was so sad thinking that no one had survived. Do you know if anyone else has?"

I thought back. "There is, but I do not know their faces."

We entered the HQ and I felt a feeling of dread fill me. It was cold water to the face on a bad day; I could feel a subtle hint of evil in the air. I shivered from the feeling but pushed forward. Then I heard the shouting coming from up stairs and spirited my way up.

"YOU SPROKEN NASS-HEADS! I SHOULD KILL YOU ALL!"

Brainiac Five was throwing some of his more complicated equipment into the hall way right outside of his lab, while Saturn Girl and Lighting Lad were trying to calm him down. When I looked into the lab I saw Brainy expression and I froze. I had never seen him so enraged before in my life. He grabbed live wires out of the walls and floor with his bare hands and threw them away from him. He whirled around to look at me and screamed.

"GO AWAY!"

His eyes then rolled up into his head until all I could see was white and he passed out. Sparks from the broken machines woke me from my daze and I walked over to him. His hands were burnt badly from the live wires and there were a few cuts on his head around his eyes. I touched his cheek carefully and sighed.

"Shikari," I called, and the young woman appeared at the door. "Help me with Brainiac Five."

She nodded and came into the room, giving a quick glance towards the two founders, and came to my side. Carefully we picked Brainy up by the arms, I slinging one arm over my shoulder Shikari the other. He felt lighter than he did the last time I had to pick him up and he did seem a little paler then that time as well. I took him to the medical wing and put a hand against his forehead.

"Is he alright," Shikari asked. I nodded, even though inside I was trembling. He would be fine physically but mentally? I shook my head and cleared my thoughts as the doctor came over. I straightened back up and made my way back to Saturn Girl and Lighting Lad, who were talking in quite voices.

"What the hell did I just walk into?"

"Brainiac Five hasn't been feeling well," Imra said, closing her eyes. "He was in the lab for two days when we finally got him to open the door."

"He wasn't crazy at first," Garth added, "just tired. He said he had been working on some data he had collected from Pandora. Imra tried to question him about it and he began to get angry. When she asked about the code however he snapped and threw her out of the lab. I don't know how he got the kind of strength to rip those parts from the lab but however he did, he did it."

"He seems like he is balancing again," Imra said, closing her eyes. "I need to ask him later what happened."

"Leave that to me," I said, "you saw what happened last time you tried to talk to him. And I think getting him to talk to Supergirl again would be good for him."

"You know about the communicator," she asked, but was smiling brightly at me. I put my hand on my hip and shook my head.

"Of course I do. Oh, and this is Shikari of the Kwai. She hails from the same Legion as Andromeda and Code did and wants to join our Legion."

Shikari nodded and moved forward. She had a smile on her face but it was a shy one. She had known the founders of her version of the Legion very well but it had to be strange for her to meet the same people from another time line. I wondered for a moment what it would be like for me to meet another version of myself than I remembered, I already had. Smiling, I walked out of the room and let Shikari talk to the founders alone.

I needed to get in contact with Code very soon. If I didn't than it would be too late and he would be in the past.

I saw for a moment a woman standing in the hall way in front of me, waving. She was as tall as Supergirl and built the same, with long blond hair held back in a pony tail and falling down her back, but she had her father's skin tone and sharp eyes. She was wearing a pink and white uniform that formed an 'S' in the middle of her torso and left some of her stomach and most of her back exposed. A long pink cape went down her back almost reaching her boots. For a moment I just stared before she smiled at me and turned away. She began to walk down the hall away from me but she signaled to me to follow, and I did, my curiosity perked.

This had to be the future offspring of Kara and Querl, Karen Dox. I had seen her in dreams before but I never seen her in her uniform nor while I was awake. In my dreams she had been either with her family or with Swamp thing training. But her being here was strange but interesting, and so as we walked out of the HQ I kept following. Finally she turned towards me, and smiled again.

"Fight for the world. Fight for the Future and the Past," she said. Her voice was strong but the tone was soft and she pointed up to the Legion flag. "The Legion must not fade away without a fight."

Then she vanished, leaving me confused but hopeful.

Then it began to rain, and I returned inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it was a long time coming but my muse decided not to agree with me most of time while I was writing this. It took a combination of Farscape, lots of soda, candy, and talking with people to get this chapter out of me. The longer I work with this fanfiction the more ideas I get for other thing but I will not stop writing this until its over. And most of the ideas is for the future of this time line I am creating. Anyway, on to the story!**

**I do not own Legion of Superheroes, nor any other DC characters that will appear in this story. They belong to DC and WB, not me. I did this for fun and not profit. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Seven: A Hidden Evil

** Earth, the 31st Century**

Brainiac Five

My dreams were dark, but full of color. Red, gold, and orange fire lit my dream scape and bathed the area in flames. The ground all around me changed from dark brown dirt to a black crystal. Suddenly a figure loomed up at the edge of the light and consumed it. It drew me closer with its red eyes and my own curiosity drew me closer. My thoughts were fragmeted and things I cared about nothing more than a distant thought.

"Querl Dox, you have finally figured it out."

I moved forward towards the shadow as it spoke and soon I was only a foot away from it. "I did. You will show me the key."

"Yes, I will. But you have to do something for me."

"What do you want?"

And the shadow smiled.

** Earth, the 21st Century**

Supergirl

I was still a little unsettled by a strange feeling I was getting but the worry was placed far behind me when Ollie and Di invited me for dinner over at their place since going on those trips a week ago I had been staying inside waiting for Querl to call me back. I had picked out this really cute little outfit to wear when he did call but since he hadn't I was growing more worried by the day. But going to see two really good friends was bound to cheer me up a little.

I arrived at the Queen's residents right after four and Di was there at the door to greet me. She was wearing a simple black sweater with a cute little skirt of black and gold. Her signature fishnet hose stockings were gone but this was more of social visit than anything else so I didn't expect to see it. Myself I wore my favorite white sweater with black pants that went down a little past my knees and ended in a rose pattern. My hair was in a pony tail with a white rose hair bend keeping it out of my eyes.

"Hey, Kara," she said, putting a hand against my arm and leading me inside. We made our way past the living room and headed straight into the dinning room where Ollie was finishing setting the table. He gave me a quick grin before he walked over and hugged me, a hug I was happy to return. Di then signaled me to take a sit and then dinner began.

"So, have your heard anything from Querl," Ollie asked and I shook my head. The beef roast, mash potatoes and green beans they had made were delicious so I took my time in answering.

"Its been nearly two weeks but I think he's just busy with a mission." Oh, did I hope he was just busy with a mission. He wouldn't just keep me hanging on I knew that, he would call soon and put my worry at ease. "Maybe he's caught up in a new experiment."

"He sounds like a big brain," Di said with a sweet smile, then her expression turned cold, and she turned towards Ollie. "Unlike some people."

"What?"

I laughed at his expression, and shook my head. I was starting to wonder why they invited me here. I kept my questions at bay though until desert came around. Then my curiosity got the better of me.

"So, why did you invite me here?"

Di and Ollie looked at each other for a few minutes before they took each other hands and turned towards me. "We would like to adopt you," Ollie said, and tears whelmed up in my eyes.

They wanted to adopt me ever since Argo and my parents were gone I had never really felt like I belonged on Earth. Green Arrow and Black Canary had always made me feel like I belonged. They were always there for me, rising my spirits. Even when the world hated me they were there, for me, cheering me on. I nodded my head, unable to speak, and hugged them both tightly. I was unable to do anything more, nor anything less.

**Somewhere in space, the 31st century**

Andromeda

Querl was being distant again, but this time for a far more familiar and clear reason. He was focused on a goal, a destination. I couldn't help but feel the same feeling of urgency. I didn't know, nor did the others, where exactly we were going but Querl seemed to and it was enough for Cosmic Boy. I wasn't satisfied I did hold off my questions for five hours.

Enough was enough already.

I was about ready to charge right into the control room and give him a piece of my mind when he called me over the inter-com. When I made it to the control room I found him plotting in a few last coordinates into the computer before he turned to me. There was a strange sort of look in his eyes as he did, almost a scared look and he looked away again.

"Remember how Cos asked if we could escape Darkseid if we traveled in time?"

"Of course I remember. Did you managed to think of a way to make this ship into a time ship?"

"I thought of many ways." He turned back to me, leaning against the pilot seat. "But it requires going back to some place I thought I would never go back to."

I walked over to him and touched his arm, and instead of pulling away he just looked at me. For a moment he seemed ashamed before he put his head against my shoulder and shuddered. He was taller than me now but he looked so small and fragile like this. I was scared for him, more than ever.

"When I was studying time before I became the Time Trapper I lived in a cluster of planet debris called Omega. I managed to make hundreds of different time traveling devices but nothing able to fix our damaged time lines. When I became the Time Trapper I operated out of Omega until I went insane and I left it behind. All my equipment is still there and with it I could get us back."

"You would rather not go back there."

He laughed against my arm. "Yes. But since it will help everyone else then I will go back."

I rested my hand against his head and smiled. He lifted his head from my should and looked at me. He was beginning to look more and more like the only Querl I knew so well. At least he was starting to act like himself again. "It won't only be good for the team, it will be good for you."

He looked at me a little confusedly before he nodded. "I guess you are right. We'll be with there with in two hours. I should tell the others."

I followed him out of the room, holding his hand the entire time. It was the nicest thing to happen to me in a long time.

** Omega Debris, 31st century**

Code Five

Omega has been a rich world, filled with life. It had no higher thinking form of life, but the planet had been beautiful. Then came a rock the size of the moon of Earth that crashed into the planet and burst it into pieces. When I has awaken from my sleep after ending up on the other side of the Rift I headed out into the universe and found this place. It was my home for a time but it kept me well.

Then the Time Trapper came. My memories of that were dark and distant but getting clearer by the day. I don't remember who he had been but I do remember that he was something else. Something more than human. I left Omega behind but not without leaving it protected.

We landed on Omega One hours after leaving Paradox 7 with Darkseid no doubt chasing after us. We would only have a few hours to hot wire a time device to the ship the Legion of this time gave us and go back in time to get Supergirl back to our time. It was a great plan, if we could hold it together long enough to finish the mission.

I hauled out many of the different types of time travel devices while I lulled through many different thoughts of what was going to happen during and after the coming conflict. A war was going to happen but if I could get this right the war wouldn't last as long as it could.

"Code, are you going to be able to hook this up soon?"

Rokk had taken to my new code name far more easier than Imra or Garth had. He knew without my telling him why I couldn't use 'Brainiac'. Plus he was wanted me to get this done with as soon as I possibly could.

"I should be able to get it done, as soon as I find the right part, in a hour or less. It is a very difficult part to set up but it should be done quickly enough. You should go and see Kid Quantum. She misses you."

He nodded at me and I smiled before he headed off to see her. I knew he really wanted to see her but wanted me to give him permission to see her. It was strange. I sort of missed him being the leader.

I managed to find the part I was looking for and right away began to install it into the ship. It was quiet work, but extremely difficult. I had to do it deep in the bowls of the ship to get it over and since we all wanted it done I couldn't stop.

I had to get it done.

"Hey Querl, you want some help?"

Laurel leaned into the hole I was in, her hair held up in a tight bun to keep it out of her eyes. She was smiling, and when I looked up at her she waved a plasma torch at me.

"I would appreciate it."

She came down into the hole with me, crunching down with me in the small hole. Leaning against the pipes to her right she looked at me. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Connect the harmonic resonator to the ships internal power and cross the modulator into the core."

We worked in silence for a while, the only other noises the humming of the ships energies and the hissing of our torches. After a while though Laurel couldn't keep from speaking to me. She looked at me though the energy couplers and said;

"So, what are you going to do once everything cools down?"

"I'm going to go back to Paradox 7 and buy a house by the beach," I replied, trying to keep my face straight. "I'm going to buy a dog, find a girl, marry her, and raise a family. Forget all of this superhero stuff."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you really?"

"The dog and the beach house no, but marrying a woman and having a family... maybe. If I could find anyone to take me."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

I looked over at her while she was busy with the resonator and when I saw her expression I made a promise to myself. Then I finished the last couplings and I nodded. "Its ready. We should tell everyone else."

I would make up for everything I did wrong to Lauerl. I owed it to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Man did this chapter take a long time to come out of me. I mean heck, maybe I need to start watching Farscape again to get the ideas flowing again. Its kind of ridculas. Anyway, this story marks the true step into the black for the Legion, as things start going from bad to worse from this moment on. I would like to take this time to thank my new Beta-reader for the great chapter an! Thanks! Also thank you all my loyal reviewers. I promise the pace will pick up after this! Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Superheroes, Smallville nor any of the other DC Comics related things or any other types of characters that appeared inside. I just did this story for fun and not profit. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Eight: The Fall of Freedom

**Earth, the 31st Century**

**Saturn Girl**

Brainiac Five woke up a day after his incident, and when he did, I was there to see how he was holding up. Lighting Lad told me that he would help Cosmic Boy at the emergency United Planets summit, leaving me alone to deal with whatever was going on inside the Coluan's head.

He sat up, leaning against the railing of the bed as he took a few deep breaths, and then he turned to me. For a moment, he looked surprised, and then he calmed down, making his way off the bed. I smiled at him, saying:

"You feeling better, Brainy?"

"Much better," he said, stretching a little as he stood up. When he turned back to me, his face was darkened slightly. "I'm sorry about destroying the lab and yelling at you. I don't know what came over me."

I didn't know what had came over him either. In that moment, as he was destroying his lab equipment, there was a darkness over his mind that was so deep I couldn't tell where the sane Brainiac Five was. It worried me, but I didn't want to tell him about it just yet. I didn't want him to be in too worried before Cosmic Boy's big announcement after the Summit. I handed him his force-field belt and leaned against the wall.

"Cosmic Boy went to an Emergency Summit the U.P. called for. He said that something big was happening and he would fill us in when he comes back in a few hours. You should get ready."

"I'll be ready. You should get some rest while you can. You look like you could use it."

I nodded and turned towards the door, looking back at him for a second more before I went outside. I was even more worried now than I had been yesterday. His mind was completely shadowed, blocked out from me completely. I couldn't even tell if he had recovered at all. I paused a little down the hall, and looked back.

Something was happening.

**Earth, the 31st century**

**Dream Girl**

I sat outside of the Legion HQ, watching the people come and go on the side walk right outside of the courtyard. Their faces were all the same; depressing, pained and like they carried some great weight on their shoulders. The darkest faces were those of the consul, whose expression told the true tale of what had just gone on in that Summit. I stood up as I saw Cosmic Boy approach, talking to Lighting Lad in a sharp whisper. When he saw me, his expression was grim.

"I trust you saw what happened in there. It was a mockery of justice."

"I saw it, what are we going to about it?"

"I'll tell everyone my plan at the meeting. Sent out a call, I want everyone who can come here now."

"I'll do it."

I let him go on his way with Lighting Lad up the steps to the Legion HQ. For a moment I sat watching him, and then I got a flash of the future. Cosmic Boy was standing on the edge of a forest, clutching a battered and bloody Legion flag. He turned to look at the heavens and screamed out in rage. The vision was gone before I could figure out where exactly it would take place but it left me with such a strong feeling of foreboding I had to sit down for a few minutes. Then I set out the call.

The Legion came as soon as they could, and met in the large auditorium in the south wing of the Legion HQ. They all had similar expression of despair and darkness on their faces and it only deepened the feeling that I had gotten from that brief flash earlier. When Brainiac Five came in he looked at me and there was something off about his express. He didn't look as grim as the others, he actually looked kind of pleased. It could have been just the lighting because when I looked again he looked as grim as the rest of us.

Cosmic Boy came and stood in front of us, and for a moment he didn't seem to know what to say. His expression was grimmer than all of us. "Today in the summit, six planets have withdrawn their support for the United Planets and have requested that other planets follow suit. Braal was among those planets as were Imsk and Tharn. The United Planets have requested that the Legion remain apart of the U.P. and support it during what ever will come."

I glanced at the faces in the hall and all of them were mixed. Shrinking Violet looked like she wanted to leave, to ask her people why they withdrew. Ultra Boy leaned over and whispered something into Phantom Girl's ear to which she gasped in surprise. For a moment Cosmic Boy kept looking over at Brainaic Five and looking back at me. When I looked over at Brainiac Five I noticed he wasn't really paying attention to what Cosmic Boy was saying.

"We need to stay together Legion, not matter what happens to us, not matter how fragmented the United Planets may get. Because the Dream must not fall, it must never fall."

I kept on watching Brainy as Cosmic Boy kept talking, his voice no longer able to keep my attention. As I watched Brainy I got another flash of the green knife shining in the dark, the laughing of the dark shadow as the knife stabbed into flesh. I was only shook out of the vision when Saturn Girl placed a hand on my shoulder. I had spaced through Cos's entire speech.

"Are you alright," Saturn Girl asked and I nodded, standing up.

"Just another vision, a strong one. This United Planets' fracture is going to leave us open for an attack, and Cosmic Boy knows that. I just hope he can pull this all together."

She nodded in agreement, and turned towards the retreating form of Brainiac Five. "His mind is shadowed. Do you foresee something happening to him in the near future."

"Yes, but I can't tell exactly what that will mean."

Shrinking Violet came over to me and rushed me away, only giving me enough time to wave aimlessly at Saturn Girl as I was dragged away. She pulled me around the corner and took several deep breaths before she spoke to me.

"Imsk didn't withdraw because they disagreed with the United Planets' way of doing things; they actually withdrew to protect what the U.P. stands for. They see something coming. Tell me you know what it is."

And so I told her what I knew.

**Earth, the 21st Century**

**Supergirl**

So, I was officially Kara Queen, adopted daughter of Oliver Jonas Queen, and his wife, Dinah Laurel Queen. It was one of the happiest moments of my life, right under kissing Brainiac Five and regaining my memories of the past. When I got home to the house, Streaky noticed the good mood I was in and rubbed up against me.

"You won't believe it, but I got adopted by the Queens," I said, picking Streaky up. "It's great I-"

There was a knock on the door, snapping me out of my happy daze. Although I didn't want to answer it, good manners won out. But I was glad I did, though.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Andromeda and Code standing in the threshold, dressed like perfectly normal 21st century people. Andromeda was wearing a bright orange sundress with similarly colored, pair of sandals. Code was wearing, on the other hand, a gray jacket with leather padding on the shoulders over a black shirt and blue jeans. I was beyond shocked to see them.

"Hi!" They both said, at the same time. I was still trying to figure out what to say when Andromeda patted me on the shoulder.

"You are looking really good Kara. How's life?"

"Life's been great I—"

"Oh, come on! Can we get this over with already, because we are wasting time," Code said, sounding for a moment almost exactly like my Brainy. Andromeda rolled her eyes, pulling him back a little.

"Cool your jets, we got plenty of time." He rolled his eyes in turn, and she gave him an evil look that seemed to calm him down. "Do you mind if we come in? People are staring at him like he's Beast Boy."

I moved aside and they came in. For me, it had been a month or two since I had last seen them, so I had no idea how long it was for them. It could be three months, a year, or two years for all I knew. They did seem a little older than the last time I saw them. Streaky came right up to Andromeda and meowed in affection.

"Aw, what a cute little kitty!"

It took a few moments to get the drinks and to gather my thoughts, before I came back out to face them. By the time I got back, they were talking in quiet voices, Code looking out the window as Andromeda stroked Streaky's fur. This was not the evening I has expected but hey, it could have been worse.

"So why are you guys here? Not like I'm mad or anything just, surprised."

"We are here," Code said, taking a deep breath, "because we need your help. Darkseid has come to the future, and, as you know, that could only mean trouble."

I spit up my Dr. Pepper, looking at them both with wide eyes. And then, I groaned: "Darkseid is in the Future, again? Oh great, that must be why the Female Furies are showing up here on Earth and chaos is happening on the planets of the New Gods." I hit my head with my palm.

"We need to gather whoever is willing to head back with us to the future to fight against Darkseid. I know it's a little much to ask but-"

"I'll do it. It's Darkseid, so I'll do it."

"Good." Code stood up, and then leaned closer to me. "So where do you want to start?"

**Legion HQ, the 31st century**

**Cosmic Boy**

It was worse than what I had told them. I don't know why I lied; why I hid the truth from them at the meeting. Perhaps it was pride, or maybe it was just fear. Whatever it was, it kept me from telling them the truth. The United Planets had fractured in half, leaving behind a broken shell of a government. Every time I thought about it, I felt like throwing something.

But as the leader, I couldn't do that. I would keep it together, if only for the sake of the team. That was why I went to my quarters so quickly after the meeting, needing some time to myself. As I looked out the window at the sun setting I knew one thing:

The United Planets had fallen.

The door opened and Brainiac Five walked in. I had been watching him in the meeting, but he seemed better now. He looked out the window for a moment before he came closer to me and said:

"I know why you lied. You did the right thing."

"Did I, Brainiac? Or by doing this, will I push the Legion apart?"

"A leader must know when to hide information and when to give it. Only when you think they are ready should you tell them, but they are clearly not ready after their reaction to the news you did give them."

I looked at him closer. Something was going on, but I wasn't sure what. His expression was normal, but his eyes... There was a familiar light in his eyes. He also looked a little tired, and pale. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you doing alright, Querl? You haven't been well since the incident."

He nodded at me, the same cool expression on his face. "I am fine, Cosmic Boy. Much better than I was before, actually; I just wanted you to know that you did the right thing."

And then he left. For a moment I thought about his words but then I saw the right in them. He was right, I had done the right thing. I looked out into the glow of the fading sun and wondered, why had I ever thought otherwise?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here we have chapter number nine and we are starting to hit the final couple of chapters. I'm thinking about ending this around chapter twelve but then again I might end it later. In this chapter we have the Wanders going to the 21st century to recruit some heroes from the past to fight against Darksied. Some very important hints for Anti-Life are dropped and Andromeda shares some quality time with Code. Thank you my penwriters and everyone who continues to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Superheroes, Smallville nor any of the other DC Comics related things or any other types of characters that appeared inside. I just did this story for fun and not profit. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Nine: Recruitment

** Earth, the 21st century**

Code Five

The 21st century was a lot like I remembered it. It was a quieter, more peaceful time. The Final Crisis of the 21st century hadn't hit yet, and because of that, not a lot of heroes thought about the future with uncertainty. It was a welcoming feeling that I couldn't bring myself to feel. In my thoughts the future was always uncertain. It was always something you couldn't see but always worth fighting for.

Andromeda explained to the Queens exactly what was going on in the future even as we spoke, while mentally, I did some searching for someone who could help us. Ariella Kent, the daughter of Linda Danvers Kent, a Supergirl, of another lost time line, who has the ability to travel through time at will. She could pass through any kind of time barrier no matter how strong it might be without much trouble, and she could help us get back to the 31st century to help in the war. The child had survived the destruction of her world, thanks to the Specter, but I couldn't find her. It was as if she had completely vanished from the whole of timeline.

Extremely disheartening.

I listened to the four of them talk, they were discussing what they could do and who they could bring back to the future with them. This was a difficult decision to make because of all the uncertainty. We could only bring people to the future who we knew would survive the attack against Darkseid. I knew Green Arrow would want to come along, to protect his adopted daughter, and would not listen to anything I said so I kept quiet.

"So, you think Darkseid planted a spy among the Legion," Supergirl asked. Andromeda nodded.

"I don't think. I know. But while I'm unclear to who it is but whoever it is, he or she is going to have the Legion on their knees before too long. That is why we're gathering heroes from the past to fight against Darkseid and his spy. We need all the help that we can get."

"Well, you've got my help," Oliver Queen said.

Andromeda smiled, and shook Green Arrow's hand. For a moment, I watched them resume their talking before I stood up and made my way outside. The weather in Star City was cool, the rain had stopped an hour ago the air was still moist. I buttoned up my jacket to keep out the cold, and looked into the distances.

The city was already in full motion, the sun rising and bathing the city in its light. I walked off the porch and down the short steps to the end of the yard. Soon we would be leaving the Queens and heading to the Titan's Tower. There we could recruit more members with a slight sigh I turned back around and found myself looking at Supergirl.

"I never did get a chance to talk to you after the whole Time Trapper thing," she said, before she smiled. "I want to punch you, you know, after what you did Brainiac Five."

I returned her smile. "I can't blame you for that."

"You didn't kill him and that's what matters. But when you said you would return, did you know it would be because of Darkseid?"

I shook my head, turning to look at the city for a moment. "No, I didn't. I'm not Dreamer. But I knew eventually there would come a Crisis where we would have to unite in order to defeat it. I wasn't sure what it would be, but Darkseid is as good of a reason to unite."

She smiled at me, patting my shoulder. "Of course it is. Tell me though, did you find anyone else from your Legion?"

"Yes. They're on the ship."

"Oh, could we meet them before we go to the Titan's Tower? I think it would be a good idea to meet them and bring them along to meet the Titan's, so that there won't be any confusion when they meet the members on the mission."

I couldn't help but agree with her logic. For a moment, I looked back out at the city before I nodded and turned back to her. "Yes. I'll introduce you to the Wanderers."

**Right outside Star City, 21st Century**

Supergirl

Andromeda opened the door to the ship, and walking in, I saw them. There were five of them, and three of them looked really familiar. Lighting Lad, Saturn Girl, and Cosmic Boy looked a lot like the founders from the Legion I knew, just younger and darker. This Saturn Girl had shorter hair than the one I knew, but she felt like the same person. She radiated the same feeling of kindness and understanding. She smiled at me and nodded.

"You do look a lot like Laurel," she said. "I can see why she kept herself masked. Welcome to the ship."

I shook each of their hands and turned to their Lightning Lad. "Maybe I should call you all by your first names, so as not to confuse myself."

"Just call me Garth," he said, and then I noticed his arm. It was made out of some kind of glass and metal alloy. I could see the original shape of the arm and the metal bones inside that gave it movement. I didn't stare though out of politeness, and grinned.

"Alright, next stop is the Titan's tower. Conner should be there to greet us along with Raven, Beast Boy, Kid Flash and the others. They will most likely all want to come along."

"We would be honored to have them join us, but we have to make sure that time won't get disrupted by them coming along," Rokk said, hand on chin. I turned towards Imra, who smiled and wrapped an arm around Garth.

"Let's get going," she said. "The sooner we get this done, the better it will be for everyone."

"Yes," we all agreed, and headed to San Fransisco in the ship, flying high so that we did not disturb any superheroes who might think of us as threats. When we got close to the Tower, I sent out a signal to make contact with the Titan's and I was lucky enough to get Cyborg on the line. I told him there were things we needed to talk about and he let us land in the courtyard. When we got out of the ship, the Titan's were waiting for us.

"Welcome, Legionaries."

Code's face was strange to read. He looked pained, but it shifted quickly to a calm expression. Maybe he was remembering what happened to his timeline the last time he met the Titans. It was hard to be at peace after something like that happened to you. I touched his arm softly and he turned to me.

"You really don't have to talk to them if you don't want to."

"I have to," he said, shaking his head. "I can't keep running from these thoughts. Besides, it wasn't their fault. It was one big accident. I'm probably more to blame than they are.""

I shook my head and allowed them to get back to their talking. They were discussing why they were here at the Titan's tower, and everyone had something to say about it. I filled them in on what I knew about what was going on, which, compared to them, was little to nothing. But at least I had a general idea of what was going on, which made me feel a little better. A little, but not much.

As they talked I found myself, staring out a window, wondering again why Querl hadn't called me yet. The communicator had not gone off once since the first one a month or so ago. Was the spy they had talked about the reason he hadn't contacted me? I couldn't think of any other reason but that, unless he was working on something big but I'm sure he would have found the time to call me even if that was the case. I shook my head. I just wanted to talk to him, to know he was alright. That was all.

"Kara, are you alright?"

Cassie looked at me, and I nodded. "You're thinking about Brainiac Five aren't you? I can see it written all over your face."

"Yeah. Just a little worried, that's all."

"You know what would cheer you up? Go see Boomer and tell him what's going on, he should cheer you up."

"Actually, that is a great idea. You always have good ideas, Cass."

She nodded. "Of course I do."

**Central City, the 21st Century**

Andromeda

I rested my head against his chest, still bathed in the afterglow. While Kara went to go meet with Boomer, her friend, Captain Boomerang of the Flash's Rouges, I decided to treat Querl to something that would help him relax, if only for a while. I saw his smile as he ran a hand through my hair, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

He laughed. I could feel it rumble in his chest as I rested my head against it. "Of course. We should do this more often."

"Believe me, we will." I lifted my head up, looking at him. "So, what do you think about having a baby?"

He looked at me like I had said something funny. "What?"

"We should get married here and then have children, you green skinned genius."

"What made you start thinking about this?"

"Well, I was talking to Kara a little bit ago about Brainiac Five," I told him, resting my head against his shoulder now. He watched me with his blue eyes wondering. I could see the gears turning in his head. "She said that she would love to get married to him, if only she could figure out what was going on with him right now. Then she told me I should marry you before anything else happened."

"That is... logical." He spoke softly, thinking about it. Then he smiled, and wrapped his arms around me. "That sounds like a good idea. It figures you would do the proposing."

"I always did wear the pants in this relationship," I said, grinning before he kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss just to have him rib me in my side, and I had to pull back to laugh. I poked him back, and he tickled my stomach. Soon it was all I could do to defend myself from his tickles.

"Alright," I said, hands up in defense. "I give up, I give up!"

He stopped and leaned back, chuckling. I felt like going for it again, but I decided against it and rested my head against his chest instead. "But it's amazing how far our relationship has brought us. Do you remember when you first joined the Legion?"

"Yeah, of course I remember. I didn't know anything back then, but I changed for the better. We all got better."

"Remember the space anomaly?"

I laughed at that. "That thing that 'upgraded' us," I tilted my head. "So to speak? I remember what happened to you when you got out of there: you were more human. And you had," I poked the circuits on his face, "these."

"The Rift got rid your energy manipulating powers, didn't it," he asked and I nodded.

"I have to ask you, what did it feel like to have the Time Trapper's power inside of you?"

"It was like having the whole of the universe at your fingertips. It was all consuming and intoxicating. I can still feel it inside of me, I never really got rid of it completely. It's still there, that feeling of overwhelming power and madness threatening to overwhelm me. But it's easier to hold down now."

I smiled at him and poked him in the nose. Then, I closed my eyes, resting my head against his arm and shook my head. "You need to find a way to get rid of the Trapper's power completely."

"I don't want to have to fight another Time Trapper ever again. So until I can find a way to banish this power forever I'll keep it inside myself. Besides, it might come in handy when we try to get back to the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he said, looking down at me, "Darkseid will most likely set up a time barrier and I'll probably need the power in order to punch through it."

"Isn't there another way?"

"I tried to find a girl who could help us but she is gone. I don't know where she ended up. But without her, the Time Trapper power are the only way."

"Let's not worry about it for the moment. Let's just worry about us, alright?"

He nodded and we rested in the comfort of each others' arms. I couldn't help but wonder though about the Time Trapper powers still inside of him. It would lead to trouble in the future, I could tell that. But I was here, I would always be here to help him fight it. Together we would raise a family. Nothing would keep me from that. Not even Darkseid.

I couldn't wait for a baby.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here we have it, the last chapter of the Legion Lost story line. I hope you all like it, and are ready for the next exciting story line for this trilogy. It will be a intersting story. But anyway, in this chapter the Legion fractures, baby news, and destuction brought to you by Darksied. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters contained with in this fan fiction. They belong to DC and those who created them. I just borrowed the characters. Please don't sue.**

**Chapter Ten: Losing Time**

**Legion HQ, the 31st Century**

Things used to annoy Brainiac Five before had become distant, non-important. He found himself working on a new project, barely talking to the Legionaries as he once did. He felt he was still a member in appearance but in his mind and soul he served a different master. He did not waste time preparing for the test he had set out for himself to plant the first seed of distrust in the mind of Cosmic Boy. It was only a seed now and often seeds grew, sending out their roots out to take hold very quickly.

Quickly he put the pieces together as he worked and he knew what had to be done putting the last few components into the machine. Querl knew that the plan would only work if he knew where to plant the next seed. He had brought up the feeds from the holo-cams and found the Legion doing what they normally did in situations of distress, trying to cheer each other up with food, stories and jokes. He took his time coming out of the lab and heading to the spot where they had gathered, the Mess Hall.

"I'll tell you something, when Cosmic Boy came out there and said that Planets pulled out of the U.P., I knew he would say Braal," Ultra-Boy was saying, an arm around Phantom Girl. On his other side was Sun Boy who seemed just as concerned and irritated as they all seemed. "With all the nass-hell crap going on there I'm surprised they waited this long to do it."

"You think Cosmic Boy will go back there, to try and stop what ever is going on do you," Phantom girl asked and then turned and noticed Brainiac Five. "Oh, hey Brainy, nice to see you out of the lab."

"I came to see how everyone was holding up after the meeting. It was very grim news Cosmic Boy gave us."

"It took you four hours to come out and see how we were doing," Sun Boy asked, arching an eyebrow at him. Brianiac Five narrowed his own eyes ever so slightly before they suddenly turned warm.

"I didn't know what to say at first, so I took my time but I do agree with your thoughts especially yours Phantom Girl. Maybe Rokk has been in contact with Braal and with his brother this whole time."

Her pale eyes widen it shock, and she turned to him fully. "What do you mean?"

"Pol is his brother, I suspect he would keep in contact with him to keep in touch out of family loyalty. Bad as it sounds it is something I would do in the same situation."

He had found a thread and he was going to run with it. Disloyalty among the Legion members would serve his Dark Master well. He watched her think about his words and then nod in agreement with them. It wouldn't be hard, at least not with her. She was looking for someone to blame and he was willing to give her something to blame.

"You think he's hiding something," Ultra Boy asked and he nodded again.

"The whole situation seems worse than he is willing to tell us, don't you think?"

Jo nodded. This was the second seed and he had planted it in the minds of three people. This was turning out just like he wanted it. Sun Boy though didn't seem all too sure of his idea but it was alright. The doubt was there and it was all he needed. He turned away and walked back towards the lab but he couldn't help but feel a probing thought that he was forgetting to do something. It faded though and he went back to the lab.

**Central City, the 21st Century**

** Supergirl**

Boomer and I went back, far back. Back when I was just starting out and wondering if I really should be Supergirl or not he came into my life and helped lead me back in the right direction. We've been friends ever since than, always looking out for each other and at the moment I needed his friendship more than ever.

I couldn't help note he was like Querl in many ways struggling to distant himself from his super-villain relations in Boomer's case his father the villainous, deceased Captain Boomerang and trying to turn it into a good and honorable name in the super-hero community. Stubborn, never gave up once his mind was made up, true to him impulses, willing to endure whatever it took to win and often in this business surviving to fight for another day meant you won. Together we struggle against family legacies, his father's and mine with Superman, we were each wanting to be recognized for who we are and not just our predecessors. Plus Boomer and I loved and often shared Chunky Monkey Ice Cream together when he stayed over at my place.

"This Legion of Super-Heroes, what's it like," he asked me, as we talked over a plate of salsa dip and chips and ice cold Pepsi. "I know your planning to go back there, maybe if Brainy ever calls again."

"The Legion of Super-Heroes is unlike any group I've ever been with. They all seem to understand each other and don't fight like other groups seem to. They get along better than the Justice League or the Teen Titans. More than that... I felt like I belonged there and when I was there everything was right."

He watched me carefully for a few moments before he smirked, shaking his head. "Your in love, just admit it. I can see it on your face."

"Alright, alright, I'm in love," I said, laughing. "I love their world, their universe. Most of all..."

"You love him."

I stared at Boomer and I saw a bit of jealousy on his face and hurt in his eyes, I reached over and touched his hand and he cupped my hand in his. Boomer was a good friend, one of my best friends. I had always known he wanted more than that. He looked up at me and I nodded.

"Yes, I love him. Even if I'm a little annoyed at him right now. I just wish he would call me. I just want to know if he's alright."

"You really should find someone who would do anything to be with you. A man who would never hurt you and would take care of you no matter what."

I was about to say something when Andromeda came in. It had been a few weeks since they first arrived in the 21st century, gathering allies took a while. She seemed happy about something and worried at the same time.

"Do you think I could borrow Kara for a little bit, Boomer," she asked and he nodded. Even I noticed how he compared how similar Andromeda and I were in looks, build, height, almost as if we were twin sisters but different versions of the same person.

"Go ahead, I'll be here when she comes back."

I followed Andromeda to the balcony in the next room and she seemed to be even more nervous than she was before. She also seemed brighter than before, her eyes shining in the light. For a moment it was almost like she was glowing. Then she turned to me and said;

"We have to wait for a while to go back to the future."

"Why?"

"Kara, I'm going to have a baby."

I stared at her in shock for a moment before a smile broke out on my face and I hugged her. "Oh, that's wonderful! Code is going to be so happy! When did you find out?"

"Well, I was on the ship giving myself a standard check up to make sure again the lead of this world wasn't effecting me and it came up in the blood test. I want you there when I tell Code. I can't believe I got knocked up the first time we...we..." Andromeda blushed and I had to stifle a giggle at her reaction.

"What are you going to do when you give birth? I don't think taking a baby into a war zone is the best thing for it."

"I won't be separated from my child," she said stubbornly, shaking her head. "I won't bring my boy to the battlefield, don't worry about that."

"You know it's a boy already?"

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, Our technology can tell us what the baby's gender is when the baby is just days old in the womb."

"Let's go find Code and you can tell him the good news." I said. I quickly told Boomer about the baby and the change in tonight's plans. He took it well and gave me a goodnight kiss on the forehead and congratulations to Andromeda and he left. We both went to look for Code, as long as we got there in time to fight against Darkseid, I was alright with waiting for a while for the baby's sake. Besides, it was time travel and we could arrive before Darkseid's big attack. I was so happy for Andromeda and Code. Finally something good happened to them.

I just hoped something good would happen for me and Querl. Maybe someday we'll have our own bundle of joy.

** Legion HQ, the 31st Century**

** Cosmic Boy**

I knew something was wrong the moment I left my room. In just mere hours there was a bad feeling in the air, like a dark cloud was hanging over the whole HQ. I shrugged of the feeling off and made my way to the Mess Hall for lunch when I found Ultra-Boy, actually he found me.

I could tell he was angry, just in the way he was moving. Not to mention his expression. He strode up to me and glared at me. "Tell me the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me what really happened at the Summit. I know your hiding the truth."

"I'm not, believe me. I'm your leader, why would I hide the truth from you?"

Jo grabbed the front of my shirt, lifting me up and slamming me up against the wall. Someone had been talking to him, I could see it in his eyes. I put my hands against his arms, trying to get him to let go but ready to use my powers if need be. He just simply looked up at me, his eyes dark.

"Just tell me the truth. I want to know."

I had been hiding things from them because I thought it would bring them further down than they already were now I could see hiding the truth was accomplishing the thing I had been trying to prevent. It had been Brainiac Five's suggestion to continue to hide the truth and I couldn't help but wonder now why he had told me that. It wasn't like him. I sighed.

"You really want to know the truth? A race from the Second Galaxy called the Kwai are preparing to invade U.P. Space if we don't bow down to their new god and some of the planets that have pulled their support from the United Planets have joined them. We are days from a new intergalactic war. Satisfied?"

It calmed him down. He let me go Jo looked a little sheepish to tell the truth I felt a lot better getting the truth off my chest. A weight had been removed but not the uneasy feeling unfortunately. Ultra Boy shook his head.

"Sorry Cos, I let my anger get the better of me."

I patted his shoulder, "No problem. Just try not to do it again. Next time you have a question, just ask me and I'll tell you. No more secrets."

It seem to satisfy him even more and he nodded. When he turned around I saw Phantom Girl saying something to Timber Wolf. I went to say hello but they just looked at me for a moment and walked away. It was a miscalculation in my leadership I had made, keeping the truth from them and now I was paying the price.

I couldn't have this. Not now. I went to find Saturn Girl because maybe she could find out what was going on with Brainiac Five.

**Outside Legion HQ, the 31st Century**

Brainiac Five could feel the presence of his Dark Master growing closer and closer. It felt good knowing he was helping to prepare the Legion with every word he said he could feel their own minds darkening, their loyalties shifting. It felt good.

At the same time however there was always a thought in the back of his mind, a small voice trying to tell him that what he was going was wrong. Very wrong. Every day though the voice got quieter and quieter but it was still there. Even now he could hear it muttering and whispering he should stop what he was doing, prepare the Legion for the coming threat and warn Supergirl.

Supergirl.

There was someone who he was having trouble remembering. The more the Master took hold of his mind the more, the things, the people he use to care about became more and more distant. It was hard for him to remember what he felt for her but his feelings were still there, if muted. His Master didn't want him to keep his attachment to her especially to her, so slowly the feelings were leaving bit by bit. Even his memories were fading of the time he had with her of an evening, the night before returning to battle Imperiex in the 31st century of Kara taking great care to isolate them in a distant part of a park in the city, making sure no one would spy nor stumble upon them where with shaking hands and pounding hearts, tentatively explored each other bodies through touch and taste alone. Even as that wonderful memory faded away from his mind. He didn't care anymore as he fully embraced the darkness within him.

Slowly he found his way to where Shrinking Violet and a few other Legionaries had gathered and they were hanging out, for lack a better word on a Legion Plaza wall looking out at the city of Metropolis in the evening dusk The White Witch was there, along with Blok, who was shyly looking at Mysa as if she was the only being in existence, from time to time and Wildfire, Shikari and Violet were doing their best to pretend they weren't seeing it. Shikari was a Legionnaire from a different time-line, like Andromeda and the other Brainiac Five had been and he didn't know her very well. It was time to plant more seeds and it was an opportunity he wouldn't miss.

Shikira turned to him but didn't look very pleased to see him. She was a path finder much like Dawnstar but because she came from a different universe her powers might be different. She might see his current path. If she did though, she didn't say anything about it. He turned instead to Mysa, who was looking at him in curiosity.

"How are you enjoying your time in the Legion so far," he asked and she smiled.

"It has been good so far. Everyone is so nice, despite what is going on."

"Yes. What do you five think about the current crisis in the U.P.?"

"I think the paths are all gathering together to one central point," Shikari said, crossing her arms. "Things are changing all around us and something is coming. Something we are all going to be a part of."

"You are right about..."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

He turned to see Saturn Girl standing right behind him, a strange unreadable expression on her face. She seemed to be only looking at him and he knew who had sent her. Cosmic Boy. That didn't worry him though and he turned to face her fully.

She seemed to want to answer his question but instead said, "Brainy, why don't you show me what you have been working on in your lab?"

He nodded, and lead her to the lab. He had no reason to hide it, what he was working on. When they made it to the lab he felt something, a strange feeling in the back of his mind. He ignored it though and took her towards the back of the lab where the machine waited for them.

Saturn Girl on the other hand finally got a chance to glimpse the black sheet of paper Brainiac Five had been so careful to hide. When she looked at it, she was surprised. Now, she may not be as smart as Brainy but she knew when something did not add up and nothing on the paper added up. All it seemed to be was gibberish really. The only thing on the paper that seemed to make any sense however, was the Omega symbol on the top. She pocketed the paper and looked back to him.

"This," he said, pointing to a large, perfectly round sphere of silver metal, "is a Time Lock device. It can create a wall of pure energy able to prevent anyone from traveling to the point in time this is activated in. For example, if I were to set it off here, Supergirl would not be able to get back through time to this point."

"Why would you want that," she said and he turned to her. For a moment he just looked at her with a blank expression on his face before he shrugged. "Don't you want Supergirl to come back?"

"I could care less."

"Really? I have a feeling that is someone else is talking for you and not how you really feel."

Brainiac 5 shook his head, and moved a little towards the orb. He seemed to be thinking about her words and she could see she was getting through to him. His hands brushed across a few of the controls before he turned to her. His eyes were a little clearer, the darkness had pulled back a little. She pressed her advantage, pulling out the code.

"Did you really look at this? This code you were given by who knows who? Its nothing but gibberish. It's not an equation."

**"Of that you can be sure of Saturn Girl."**

The room was engulfed in darkness in an instant. She could feel a great shadow fall on her mind and when she tried to feel Brainiac Five's mind all she felt was shadow. Imra could feel a familiar presence in the room. She hadn't felt it in so long, since the day Darkseid cursed the Legion for defeating him years ago, that for just a moment she wasn't sure. But she was sure now.

**"The Code was a trick and it worked. I can't have you in here to interfere. I can have none of you here."**

There was a sound like thunder and the lab began to get pulled apart. The light from the erupting fire allowed her to see Brainiac Five allowing himself to be pulled into a boom tube, smiling. Irma reached for him, trying to pull him to safety but he refused to take her hand. The instant the boom tube vanished the lab was torn apart by explosions all around her. She was surprised when she felt a hand grab her arm and when she turned she saw it was Dream Girl. She looked determined and worried

"We have to get out of here, headquarters is going to blow. I already got everyone else out, come on!"

They both took off at a dead run as the flames erupted across the room and the explosions rocked the building. The walls were crumbling and she could feel the minds of the others paralyzed in fear. She was glad Dream Girl foresaw the destruction before she did and had taken it upon herself to evacuate the HQ. They made it outside of the HQ before the building was ripped apart in an enormous explosion. The shock wave sent her down on her face Lighting Lad was there to help her up and help her away from the burning building. They both watched as the building crumbled leaving behind only twisted metal and the unmistakable aura of evil.

"What the hell happened," Cosmic Boy asked, lowering his hands. He had kept the stray bits of metal from hitting them, but now he was just pissed. The whole Legion looked on the sight of destruction with a mixture of fear and anger as building parts, dust and ash settled down around them and in the surrounding area.

"The Darkness came and took Brainiac Five," Saturn Girl said, standing close to Lighting Lad. "It's Darkseid we're up against in this struggle."

"This is just the start of it look," Dream Girl added, pointing up. They all looked to the sky and they saw something forming above the ruins of Legion HQ. A dark cloud was eclipsing the sun and they were all sure of one thing. This cloud was unnatural and what ever had caused that cloud had caused the destruction of the HQ and it was coming for them.

"Come on Cos," Ultra Boy said, looking up. "We're not going to let Darkseid beat us, are we?"

"No. Legion, let's go." They shouted as a team.


End file.
